Queen's Blade Just Live More
by CMXB
Summary: The Son of Kouta and Mai has been chosen to be his father's heir and be the new Gaim along with the other riders, he will go to the continent and the Queen's Blade tournament is going to have a big surprise since this is his stage now.
1. Chapter 1 Armored Rider

**Chapter 1 Armored Rider**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim or Queens Blade**

In the forest of Helheim there was a young man, he has short blonde hair, his left eye was brown and while the right was red, he wears a team gaim jacket with a white shirt and black pnats, he is Yuya Kazuraba the son of Mai and Kouta, he was standing over the forest then he saw his father and mother come towards him.

"So Yuya are you ready?"Kouta asked.

"Yes dad."Yuya said.

They nodded, then Kouta summoned multiple drivers being many sengoku's and one genesis driver along with a extra core, the sengoku drivers had faceplates of mnay riders of the past including Yuya's main one Gaim, he then gave him the lockseeds for each driver.

"Be careful in that world."Mai said.

"Of course trust me."Yuya said with a smile and they smilled as well.

Yuya then opened a rift and said his goodbyes to his parents for now, he then left Helheim through the portal to start his own journey through a new world, he arrives and he decided to walk foward seeing a road, he arrives at a city and saw a couple of women both wearing very revealing outfits, he then decided to follow them if they could help him, he also noticed the village looked old like medieval times and even took a few minutes to see it before meeting the girls, he then entered to a building that seemed to be a restaurant he looks around and saw the girls being scared by a snake then a woman with green hair came and to his shock she didn't have pants instead he saw the snake went to her waist like it was a thong, then she leaves them but he noticed something in her hand, when she was about to leave Yuya grabs her arm surprsing her, he then pulls her back and looks at her.

"That's not very nice stealing from other people."Yuya said then he takes the bag from her hand.

"Well it's not nice hurting a lady."She said.

"Well stealing is worse, also."Yuya said then he brings his hand up holding her snake by it's neck."keep your pet in check." and she was surprised.

"Hey that's our money."The blond girl said.

"Shit, well it seems I have to go, see you later hadsome and the names Echidna."Echidna said and she left when her snake came back to her.

The girls go up to him but they blushed when they got close to him, he is very handsome, Yuya smiles at them and said:"well here you."he then gives them the bag.

"Oh thanks."The red haired one said and she takes it back."So what's your name?"

"My name is Yuya."Yuya said.

"Well Yuya my name is Risty."Risty said.

"and my name is Leina, thank you for catching that thief."Leina said.

"Hey no problem I couldn't let her go and run off with your money."Yuya said.

"So Yuya what bring you here?"Risty said.

"Well I was going to ask if you could help me with directions since I'm new in this land for my journey."Yuya said.

"Journey so your a adventurer."Leina said.

"That is correct."Yuya said.

"Well how about you joins us, I'm helping Leina here to be a better warrior."Risty said.

"Hey."Leina said.

"Well okay, I don't mind going on a journey with others."Yuya said with a smile.

They smilled too, then the girls payed their lunch and decided to go on their journey, they walked ahead while buying a few supplies, the continued on their journey and they talked along the way.

"So Yuya where your from, you looked like your from Hinomoto."Leina said.

"Well I'm from a land that is far away, one that you don't even know."Yuya said.

"Really, then have your heard of the Queen's blade tournament?"Risty asked.

"A few rumors but can you can tell me more about it?"Yuya said.

"Well to simplify its a tournament that is held to determine the next queen, many women are chosen to participate in order to defeat the current queen to take her spot."Risty said.

"I see."Yuya said.

They continued their path until they reached a fork in the road, Risty then said:"well this is where we split ways."

"Wait why?"Leina asked.

"Leina you need to learn on your own on how to be a great adventurer, plus I'm sure Yuya can help you out also here."Risty said and she throws a coin at her."keep that until we meet again."and she goes to the road in the right.

"Don't worry we will see her again."Yuya said and Leina nodded.

They continued on to road on the left, time passed and it became night so they decided to make a fire, Yuya went to get some extra food since he can tell what was bad from the right ones.

They saw at the fire and Leina said:"hey Yuya what is your family like?"

"Mine, oh well my dad is a hero."Yuya said.

"Really he's a hero."Leina said interested.

"Yeah he saved many lives and told me stories about his adventures but that's for another time so what about you?"Yuya asked.

"Well I'm the heir to the Vance family my father wants me to be the next countess but I don't want that, my dream is to be like my mother and travel the land and be a warrior."Leina said.

Yuya could see the look on her face that her family must be forcing it on her, she has a dream other than be a countess, he then said:"hey don't worry if they try anything I'm here to help, also you should be allowed to follow your on dreams if they love you but if they don't well they don't have a right to tell you what to do." and that made her smile.

They decided to sleep for the night, a few hours have passed and then Yuya heard sound that made him get up and said:"whose there."

Leina got as well and they saw someone come towards them, to their surprised it was a angel with blue hair.

"Hello there my name is Nanael a holy angel that came to bring order to the world."Nanael said.

"Okay an angel, so what brings you here?"Yuya asked.

"Well you see It was raining a moment ago so I wanted to ask if I could dry off my clothes a bit with your fire."Nanael said.

"Oka I think that fine."Leina said but Yuya will be keeping a eye on her.

Nanael spend some time together with them sitting by the fire, she then said:"so what are you both doing here?"

"We were just traveling by together so we decided to stop to get some rest."Yuya said.

"I see, well would you be so kind to let me stay for a while just until it's morning."Nanael asked them trying to act innocent.

"Alright, we will let you stay for now."Yuya said but he was suspicious of her.

"Thank you."Nanael said.

"So what was your name again?"Nanael asked.

"My name is Yuya and she is Leina."Yuya said.

He is so said in her thoughts.

After some time passed Leina said:"Yuya I think it's time to go."

"Yes sun will be coming soon so I think its best."Yuya said.

Then they saw a woman stand stand before them she has long red hair and her outfit was also revealing.

"Leina come back home now."she said.

"Never I won't come back."Leina said then she takes out her sword."Claudette I will never lose."

"Great now let the Queens blade tournament begin."Nanael said and she then made a barrier around them.

"What, this was a trick she made Claudette find Leina."Yuya said.

"Leina tell me why would you participate in such vulgar games when your the next Countess?"Claudette asked.

"I want to believe in my own dreams and that is to be a warrior so I won't come back and theres nothing you can do to stop me."Leina said making her growl.

"Hello everyone we have the Claudette the thunder general against the Leina the wandering warrior."Nanael said to a orb that everyone was now watching the fight.

Leina and Claudette charge at each other and they clashed their sword together, then Claudette pushed Leina away and starts to overpower her, she then pushed Leina away to the ground, she goes towards her but then Yuya went in front of her.

"Who are you?"Claudette asked.

"My name is Yuya Kazuraba and I won't allow you to harm my friend."Yuya said.

"Yuya wait let me do this."Leina said.

"Leina I am your friend and I promissed to help you if they tried anything so let me help."Yuya said to her.

"So it was you that made Leina rebel against me."Claudette said.

"Don't you even dare, she did that by her own choice but if your going to force to a life that she will be miserable then."Yuya said while taking out the Sengoku Driver."I won't hold back."he then puts it on his waist making a belt appeared surprising them.

Yuya then takes out the Orange lockseed and said."henshin."he then opens it.

**ORANGE**

Then a zipper opened above him making a metal orange come out of it shocking the girls and those that were watching, Yuya then puts the lockseed on the driver and locks it.

**LOCK ON**

Then a japanese war horn was heard and Yuya presses down on the knife.

**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

The orange falls on top of Yuya's head making the body suit appear, then inside it a helmet appeared on him and the orange put a helmet piece to make the visor orange,then the orange opened making the armor, then the weapon of the arms Daidaimaru appeared in his left and he finally transformed into Kamen Rider Gaim.

"What?!"Claudette said.

"I am Kamen Rider Gaim and."Gaim said while taking out the musou saber from his belt and did a pose."This is my stage now."

Gaim then charges at Claudette, she tries to block his strikes but she was getting pushed back by each attack since he has great strenght, she tries to counter attack but he dodges her attacks and parries them with his swords, Gaim then pulls the switch on the musou saber then he shoots point blank at Claudette causing her to get hurt, she steps back and saw Gaim charging at her, Claudette mades lightning appear on her sword and tries to hit Gaim but he dodges her attacks and kicks in the stomach and punches her away.

"Now to finish this."Gaim said and he presses down on the knife.

**SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!**

Gaim then jumps to the air while orange slices appear between him and Claudette, Claudette gets up only to see Gaim coming towards her while going through the orange slices, she then charges her sword and shoots a lightning blast at him, after going through the last one Gaims kick now had a orange energy on it, then he comes he in contact with the ligthning and goes through it shocking Claudette, then he hits her and sends her flying to the barrier causing a explosion, Gaim then lands on the floor and sees Claudette on the ground injured but she was still alive.

Everyone that was watching couldn't believe it Claudette was defeated by a man, then the ground Leina was on started to crack and she then fell down towards the river bellow her.

Gaim turns around and said:"Leina!"he then runs towards her, he jumps and tries to grab her but he missed and she fell towards the river."NO!"

"I have to find her."Gaim said and he takes out another lockseed being the dandeliner he opens it and throws it to the air making it morph into its bike mode, he then gets on and flies to find her going where the river goes.

Nanael was stunned, she never seen someone with that kinda of power before, but then she now realized that Leina was sent towards the river and she needs to find her or she will be in trouble.

Now the entire continent knows of Gaims presence, they were shocked to see that kind of power with some getting interested to see more of him, but for now Gaim must find his friend to make sure she was alive.

**Note:Now Gaims has arrived to his stage hope you all enjoyed it, now some maybe saying how can Gaim in orange arms defeat Claudette well hes a young god so hes way stronger than any human, his strenght surpasses the Genesis riders, he also had trainign from Kouta before getting th drivers, the drivers are made for only Yuya to use since Kouta only wants his son to use the armors from his friends of his past.**


	2. Chapter 2 Amara

**Chapter 2 Amara**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim or Queens Blade**

Time has passed since Leina fell into the river, Gaim has been trying to find her all day, he was at the end of the river and couldn't find her.

"Where is she."Gaim said then he felt there was someone else here."someone must have taken her."he then goes to the dandeliner and flies to a different direction.

He goes through a desert and noticed two women walking through it, one looked like a priestess and the other resemble a ninja, he decides to see them and lands in front of them.

They went to stance to defend themselves and the ninja girl said:"Lady Tomoe stand back."

"Hold, I came in peace."Gaim said.

"Wait your that man that defeated Claudette."Tomoe said.

"It seems the word got out fast."Gaim said and he closes the lockseed to cancel the transformationa nd they blushed at the sight of his face."My name is Yuya."

"Oh well nice to meet you Yuya, my name is Tomoe and this is Shizuka."Tomoe said.

"Well nice to meet you both."Yuya said.

"So Yuya why are you doing here of all places?"Shizuka asked.

"I lost my friend Leina after she fell to a river, I sensed someone presence in the last spot she was and it took me here."Yuya said.

"Leina you mean the girl that fought Claudette before you defeated her."Shizuka said.

"Yes, did any of you saw her?"Yuya asked.

"No, but maybe we can help."Tomoe said.

"Well I would be grateful for it."Yuya said.

"Lady Tomoe are you sure?"Shizuka asked.

"Of course plus he's not apart of the Queen's Blade tournament so it's okay to help him."Tomoe said and Shizuka nodded.

"Don't worry I'm not interested in the tournament I just want to help my friend."Yuya said.

They then walked foward together after Yuya put the Dandeliner back to its lockseed form, while walking Tomoe asked:"hey Yuya where did you get that suit and that metal thing, I never saw anything like it?"

"Oh well I got the suit from my father."Yuya said.

"Really?"Tomoe said and Shizuka got interested as well.

"Yes."Yuya said bringing out the sengoku driver."this is called the sengoku driver, its a magical item that is in my family."he lied to them just to cover the truth about it.

"Amazing so that the other one is the same as well."Shizuka said refering to the dandeliner.

"Yes, they were passed down to me."Yuya said.

Then a sandstorm appeared making them cover their eyes, when it stopped they saw a palace with cat statues.

"That must be the queens palace."Tomoe said.

"Really, we can finally get a drink of water."Shizuka said excited.

"But there isn't a living soul here."Tomoe said.

"Yes, this doesn't feel right."Yuya said.

"What, is there a problem here?"Shizuka asked.

"Yes that same presence I felt is closer, this might be a trap so be careful."Yuya said and they nodded.

Then clouds started to come and they caused a sandstorm, they covered themselves with their arms, then Shizuka was then seperated from them and Yuya grabbed Tomoe, he then looks up and to his shock he saw Leina on top of the palace.

"Leina."Yuya said and the girls look up to see her.

"Wait theres a evil aura around her."Tomoe said.

"Bow down before the glory of the kingdom of Amara."Leina said while taking out her sword.

She then charges at them and Yuya pushed Tomoe away and ducks underneath her sword.

"Go run inside."Yuya said and she nodded while running inside the palace.

Yuya then puts the sengoku driver on to get the musou saber and he used it to counter Leina's sword.

"Leina stop this."Yuya said then he felt another presence."a spirit." he then backs away from her and runs towards the building.

He ran towards to find the one that did that to her while Leina went after him, he then saw a arm that belonged to Tomoe and he goes to a corner and Leina go ahead, Yuya then turned towards her and to his surprise he saw Nanael there.

"You again."Yuya said.

"Yes it's me and now to start the queen's blade."Nanael couldn't finish since Yuya grabbed by her face shocking Tomoe.

"This is your fault, if you didn't make her fight Claudette she wouldn't be in that state, you know I should pluck all the feathers from your wings."Yuya said scaring her."but I won't do it since I'm a kind man, I thought angels are supposed to help others but your nothing more than scum."then he let's her go.

"Wow."Tomoe said after seeing it.

Nanael backed away in fear and Yuya stood up.

"I'm going after the one that did this."Yuya said then he runs towards the other side.

"Hey wait."Tomoe said and she ran after him.

Nanael stood there and never in her life did someone called her names and yelled at her, she now felt bad.

Yuya was running around the castle and each time a trap came he avoided it, Tomoe followed him and Yuya then saw a boulder coming towards him from a set of stairs so he pulls out the lockseed."Henshin."he opens it.

**ORANGE**

The arms appeared and he then locks it to the driver.

**LOCK ON SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

Yuya then transformed into Gaim and cut the boulder in half surprising Tomoe and he runs upstairs, he then arrives at a room that had stone table with candles he looks up to see a woman with a cat scepter that was alive.

"So your the one that did that to Leina."Gaim said.

"Yes, so you met my new servant, I am Menace the ruler of Amara."Menace said.

"Amara, well then tell me why did you do that to Leina."Gaim said.

"Well in order to restore Amara I need servants since it wasn't always like this."Menace said while looking down and Gaim saw it."but now I will have the strongest servants at my side."

Then Leina came back with her sword ready, she then charges at Gaim who blocked it with his sword, Tomoe came then Shizuka appeared as well, Gaim didn't want to fight Leina and seeing the look on her eyes, Menace turned her to a mindless puppet.

"I will not allow my friend to be turned into a puppet."Gaim said then he started to glow surprising them, he then gave a shout sending a golden aura through the room causing it to shake making them shake around.

"What, what was that, that power was almost the same as the swamp witch."Setra said scared.

"Now to release my friend."Gaim said and he puts a hand on her gut sending a energy through Leina's body and the spirits left her and got destroyed.

Everyone was in shock, Leina was about to fall down but then Gaim grabbed her and put her down on the floor.

"No I won't allow this to happen."Menace said and she throws a cloth towards Gaim who grabbed it with his arm, he then drags her towards him and grabs her by the neck.

"I hate those that use others as pawns, Leina is one of my first friends so I won't allow you to harm her."Gaim said.

Menace struggles and he saw a tear come out of her eye, she then said:"I lost, I lost my servants how am I going to rebuild my kindgom."

"Yuya I think you should hear what happened to her kingdom."Shizuka said then she explained the history of her kindgom and its downfall.

Gaim then looks at her and drops her to her floor and she fell on her but.

"Look."Gaim said making her look at him."I know its hard for someone you must have trusted betray you, you want to restore your kingdrom back to it's former glory but there are better ways to do it, so I'll find a way to help you if you want."

She got surprised, then he closes the lockseed cancel the transformation and she was stunned at his handsome face.

"Yuya."looks behind to see Leina back up."why are you being so nice to her?"

"Well I guess I have a bit of my father's side since he did fought people that were still good."Yuya said then he looks back to Menace."so what do you think?"

She then hugged him and started to kiss him on his cheek, the girls were shocked seeing it and Leina decided to seperate him from her before she started to kiss him on the lips, after that they were now outside.

"Well see ya."Yuya said and they left while he waved goodbye at Menace.

"Well he's certainly a interesting one."Setra said.

"Yes, and I have found my husband and king."Menace said with a big smile.

They arrive at a forest and found a fork in the road.

"Well this is where we go our seperate paths."Yuya said.

"Well it was nice meeting you Yuya, we hope to see you both again."Tomoe said.

"Right."Yuya said and they went to their own paths.

"Hey Yuya."Leina said.

"Yeah."Yuya said.

"Can you tell me how did you do that, I still remeber what happened despite being taken over, so how were you so strong?"Leina asked.

Yuya flinched, he used way too much power from his own anger, he then said:"can you keep a secret?"

"Yes."Leina said.

"I'm not a human."Yuya said shocking her.

"Really, what are you then?"Leina asked.

"I am a Space god, I guess."Yuya said.

"A god?"Leina said surprised.

"Yes and I just realise we are having a similar conversation when my dad met another kamen rider."Yuya said.

"Well that's surprising to hear that your a god."Leina said.

"Yes, my parents are both gods so I'm a new god, from a world called Helheim forest, in fact the arms you saw was the power of my world."Yuya said.

"Well your still my friend no matter what, you even saved me."Leina said making him smile.

"Thank you Leina."Yuya said then he hugged her causing her to blush.

After he let her go she asked:"Yuya is it possible for me to have the same power as you?"

"If you mean the Sengoku Driver then yes."Yuya said making her smile."but why?"

"I want to be strong after what happened I don't want to be used as a pawn again so please let me fight at your level."Leina said.

"Well okay but first let's do some training before I give you your own Driver."Yuya said and she nodded.

And that day Leina began her training to become a Kamen Rider like Yuya.

**Note:Yeah Leina will become a Kamen Rider one of the female riders, the male ones like Baron and Ryugen are only for Yuya and no I won't give them away, Menace is appart of the harem along with Tomoe and Shizuka so you hope you all enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3 Never Surrender

**Chapter 3 Never Surrender**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim or Queens Blade**

After some time later Yuya and Leina were near a forest training, Leina and Yuya were tradding blows with their blades with Yuya using the musou saber, Yuya blocked with his blade and kicks Leina away, Leina recovered and charge at Yuya again, he blocks her sword with ease and then stopped it.

"Okay that's enough."Yuya said.

Leina stopped and took a breather, Yuya then looks at her and said:"you have been getting better, but let me tell you becoming a Kamen Rider is not a simple title, it's that of a warrior of justice and the protector of the weak."

"Yes, you told me stories of your father and his friends, but I'll prove myself worthy to be one."Leina said determined.

Yuya smiled at her and said:"well that determination is a step in the right direction."she smilled at his words.

Then Yuya felt a darkness and looks back to see trees that were dying, he got worried ans said:"theres trouble."

They run towards the place to see a girl in a maid outfit using a scythe, she was fighting against an elf girl with a staff, their names were Airi and Nowa.

Up in the air Nanael was excited doing the match and she was saying:"this is great now I have a chance to do this one, everyone the battle with Airi the infernal temptress and Nowa the Forest keeper will start now."

Yuya then saw Airi summon multiple spirits to trap Nowa, she then brings her close and kissed her, Yuya blushed but then he felt her energy being drained.

"Yuya that girl is a demon."Leina said.

"Yes."Yuya said and he charges at her.

Yuya then punches Airi away sending her to the ground, Nowa was about to fall but then Yuya grabbed her, Nowa oppened her eyes to see Yuya and she was surprised to see him.

Leina goes to his side and he said:"take care of her, I'll deal with the witch."he gives Nowa to Leina.

"Alright but be careful."Leina said and he gave her a smile.

Nanael got mad someone stopped the fight but then noticed it was Yuya and she felt bad seeing him again, she looked down and didn't know how to approach him, but she forgot everyone was watching the battle again.

Risty was seeing it and said:"well Yuya let's see what else you have to offer?"

Tomoe and Shizuka were seeing it too and were wondering what Yuya can do against one of the Swamp Witches warriors after seeing him defeat Menace.

Airi got up and Saw Yuya glaring at her and she said:"wait your the one that defeated Claudette"

"That's right and I'll be the one to defeat you."Yuya said.

Airi narrowed her eyes since she saw his strenght before, she then felt his energy and it was enormous and didn't look like he was forcing it out.

Yuya was about to take the Sengoku driver but then he said:"how about a change to test something out."he then takes out a different one this time with the Baron faceplate, he also takes out the banana lockseed and Leina noticed it.

"Wait that's not his normal lockseed."Leina said.

Yuya puts the driver on his waist and said:"henshin."he then opens the lockseed.

**BANANA!**

Then from the sky appeared the Banana arms shocking them, then he attached the lockseed to the driver.

**LOCK ON!**

Then a trumpet was heard like the ones from european countries and it started the standby music, Yuya then presses the knife down.

**COME ON, BANANA ARMS!**

The arms fell on top of Yuya forming a red and silver suit surprising everyone, he then walks towards Airi.

"Eh, Bana-bana-banana!?"Nowa said while pointing at Yuya.

"I am Baron."Yuya said then the helmet appeared and the headpiece attached to the helmet.

**KNIGHT OF THE SPEAR!**

The arms opened and made the armor and the Banaspear appeared in his right hand.

"Wait, he's now a knight."Leina said surprised along with everyone watching.

"I am now Kamen Rider Baron, now face me."Baron said and he charges at Airi.

Airi used her Scythe to attack but he blocked it with ease with his spear and kicks her in the gut, he then slams her with his spear sending her away, Airi got up and tries to slash at him but Baron was countering each of her attacks, after deflecting one Baron then hits her with his spear sending her away.

"It seems your strong It will be a feast draining your energy."Airi said.

"Really, well then let me show you my power by fixing the damage you did."Baron said and he points his spear down.

He then stabs the ground and sends his energy through the forest that was destroyed, then the forest started to fix it self much to the shock of everyone and it was full of life again, Baron then points his hand at her as vines came to attack her from the trees, Airi saw them and was cutting them down before they got her, Baron with his spear still stabbed in the ground presses the knife down twice.

**BANANA AU LAIT!**

Then Airi looked down since she felt something, then a giant banana construct came out of the ground and hit her to the air, everyone was shocked seeing it then the vines grabbed Airi and trapped her while bringing her to the ground.

Baron then walks towards her and Airi then summoned her spirits to trap him but when they made contact he said:"useless."and he then used his energy to shake them off.

Airi was shocked and Baron was now in front of her, Baron then powers up his fist and punches her in the face sending her flying away to the ground.

Airi was injured and looked to see Baron coming towards her, she then felt her time was coming up so she jumps to the air and her clothes started to vanish, Baron was surprised and she then vanished.

"Well that takes care of that."Baron said and he cancels the transformation.

"Yuya."he looks back to see Leina go up to him with Nowa and Leina said:"you did you defeated the demon."

"Yeah well she wasn't that strong."Yuya said with a smirk.

"But still you defeated the Swamp Witch's warrior, but how did you restore the forest?"Nowa asked.

"Oh well, that's magic."Yuya lied about his powers.

"Really magic, you have magic that can do that?!"Nowa said surprised.

"Nowa."they looked to see another elf that long hair.

"Instructor."Nowa said happy to see her.

"So your her instructor?"Yuya said.

"Yes I am Alleyne, Nowa after the fight and 35 points."Alleyne said to her makign Nowa sad, she then looks at Yuya."I have to thank you for helping not only defeating that demon but also restoring the forest so I'll give you 90 points."

"Well your welcomed then, I couldn't let her destroy your home."Yuya said.

"Surprising to hear that from a human since they view us as savage beasts."Alleyne said.

"Well I'm not like others as I only judge through ones actions not by the words of others."Yuya said making Leina smile.

"I see, well the old ones would like to have a word with you along with your friend, you should feel honored that your allowed to enter our village."Alleyne said.

"Well lead the way."Yuya said.

They followed her but then Yuya stopped and turned his head up towards where Nanael was and glared at her, she flinched at his gaze that said don't try anything, he followed the girls leaving the angel scared.

Leina while walking with them she saw that Nowa didn't have underwear and got nervous, she was glad Yuya was looking at the forest and she then looked at Alleyne and saw that they wear leave shocking her.

"Is something wrong?"Alleyne asked.

"Oh no."Leina said Yuya looked at but she turned his head to the other side to make him not look where she was looking.

They arrived at the village and went to one of the building that were on the trees. the elder ther gave them permission to stay for the day since Yuya helped save the forest.

"Thank you."Leina said.

She and Yuya walked outside and they saw the elves talking about them, they were saying that they looked strange along with their clothes.

"Just ignore them."Yuya said.

"Yes."Leina said.

They then heard Nowa:"sorry please don't punish Leina and Yuya."then they went to find her and they found her with the other elders.

"Nowa."Leina said.

They then saw them, Yuya glares at the elder and they left, Yuya then goes up to Nowa and asked:"are you okay?"

"Oh yes, I need to go now."Nowa said and she leaves them.

The sun was setting and Nowa was on top of a look out tower, her monkey Ru spoke to her.

"Don't worry Ru, I'm fine."Nowa said.

"Can we come up?"Nowa looks down to see Leina and Yuya.

"Leina, Yuya."Nowa said.

They were now sitting together and Nowa said:"they're suspicious of me."

"Why?"Leina asked.

"Because I'm half human, they're afraid something bad will happen because of me."Nowa said.

"That's just stupid, you do your best to protect others."Leina said.

"That's true."Nowa said."and I'm thankful to them."she then surprised them."I'm happy they gave me such an important job, it allows me to protect those I love."

Yuya smiled and said:"well Nowa unlike those guys your strong."they look at him."you have the will to keep going, that is what true strenght is you never back down because it comes from here."he then pounds at his chest.

Nowa was surprised then she smiled and said:"thank you Yuya." and Leina smiled at his words.

At night Leina was training alone with her sword then she heard a voice:"hey are you lonely?"she looks to see Nanael behind a tree.

"Nanael?"Leina said.

Nanael chuckled and said:"something incredible is happening in the village."

"Oh really."Nanael got nervous and turns around to see Yuya with his arms corssed."do tell."

"Yuya, well, you see."Nanael said scared.

She told then they were planning to banish Nowa from the forest to make her join the Queen's blade tournament, Yuya and Leina went to find Alleyne.

"Are you just gonna let them do it?"Leina asked Alleyne.

"It's for the good of the forest."Alleyne said shocking them.

"Nowa has always trusted you, don't turn her back on her."Leina said.

"It's destiny."Alleyne said and that made Yuya angry."something bad was bound to happen and here we are."

"Enough excuses."Leina said.

"Nowa has always been prepared for such an eventuality."Alleyne said."she has to choose for herself, if our people decided so, she'll take part in the Queen's blade tournament."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"Yuya yelled shocking them."I will not hear another word from a weakling."

"What?!"Alleyne said angry and shocked.

"You tried to talk to them I can see it in you but after they told you a few words you gave in, if you really were her friend you would have fought to the very end, but you chose the village over her."Yuya said and he then turns around to walk away.

"Yuya where your going?"Leina asked.

"I'm going to find Nowa and take her with us."Yuya said.

"What?!"they said.

"She has potential so I'll be her new instructor unlike this other weakling."Yuya said.

"Wait."Leina said following him.

Alleyne stood behind looking down to the floor, never did anyone yelled at her like that and she was both angry and sad because of his words.

Nowa was in the middle of the forest and then she saw Yuya coming towards her with Leina.

"Yuya."Nowa said.

"Nowa get ready."Yuya said.

"Oh is it my time to leave."Nowa said and she looks down.

"Also you will be coming with us."Yuya said shocking her."I decided to take you with me, they expect you to die out there but I can see you can survive, so I'll make sure you are in your best since you are strong."and Nowa smiled at his words with tears on her eyes.

"Unlike you."Yuya said looking to the right seeing Alleyne watching them.

"Alleyne."Nowa said.

"So what came here to say your final goodbye."Yuya said.

"You shouldn't question my decision the old ones need me here to protect the forest."Alleyne said.

"Oh really."Yuya said and he takes out the Baron driver and banana lockseed surprising the girls.

"Wait, Yuya your going to fight her?"Leina questioned him.

"Yes, let's see if that excuse holds truth."Yuya said putting the driver on and he lifs the lockseed up."henshin."he then opens it.

**BANANA!**

The arms appeared and he inserts it to the driver.

**LOCK ON, COME ON BANANA ARMS KNIGHT OF THE SPEAR!**

**(Insert Never Surrender here.)**

Yuya transformed into Baron and readied his spear, Alleyne got her staff and prepared to fight, Baron charged at her and she used her staff to block some attack but he then overpowered her and throws her away, Alleyne got up and charges at him, she tries to strike at him from multiple places but he countered her attacks each time.

They then clashed with their weapons and Baron said:"is this your best."

"Don't underestimate me."Alleyne said and breaks up the clash.

She tries to jump around using the trees but he dodges her attacks, he then flicked his wrist making a vine catch her leg making Alleyne fall to the ground.

"You actually thought using the trees will give you an advantage sorry to burst your bubble but I can also use them."Baron said and charged at her.

Alleyne got up and was then pushed back as she was trying to block his attacks from his spear, Baron then kicks her and hits Alleyne with the side of the spear.

"Alleyne, why is Yuya fighting her?"Nowa asked Leina.

"He is figthing for you."Leina said making her confused."Yuya heard what they were going to do to you, we went to Alleyne but she didn't want to help so it made Yuya angry so he's fighting to protect you."and Nowa blushed a bit.

Baron then hits Alleyne away and she lands ont he ground, Baron then pulled the knife down.

**BANANA SQUASH!**

Baron readied his spear by putting his other hand underneath it, he then saw Alleyne get and charges at her, he then hit Alleyne with banana projection sending her flying away even further, she then hits the ground and she was too injured to get up.

She looks at Baron who was now in front of her and she said:"you defeated me, I didn't stand a chance 100 points."but then Baron stepped on her chest shocking Leina and Nowa.

"Don't even go grading my strenght, your a weakling in both strenght and will, Nowa had a strong will since they never got her down, people like you that follow the orders of others blindly are not true warriors, Leina chose to follow her destiny and that makes her a great person."Baron said and that made Leina blush.

Alleyne looks down and said:"I know, I am weak."Baron was surprised."I didn't want Nowa to leave, in fact I wanted to go in her place, so hate me if you want but learn that I tried my best."

"Instructor."Nowa said.

Baron then take shis foot off and said:"well you gained some respect seeing your weakness but it will take more to earn my full respect."

"Then I'll earn it."Alleyne said.

"Good."Baron said.

Next day Yuya, Leina and Nowa were at the exit of the forest and Alleyne was there to say goodbye.

"Nowa be careful out there."Alleyne said.

"I will."Nowa said.

"Yuya, please take care of her."Alleyne said.

"No problem."Yuya said and they left her.

"Nowa I will also be there for you."Alleyne said to herself.

While walking they stopped when Nowa went in front of Yuya.

"Yuya I want to thank you for being a great friend."Nowa said.

"Hey no problem."Yuya said then Ru went up his shoulder and he pet him.

"Ru likes you too."Nowa said then her skirt got blown by the air making Leina and Yuya shocked, she wasn't wearing anything at all and she was confused at their expression.

"Yuya don't look."Leina said while covering his eyes.

Yuya got a interesting companion for his journey and one that his mother might kill him if she finds out.

**Note:Baron appeared and Yuya acted like this since Kouta told him stories of Kaito so he got inspired by him so he's does it in his own way, Nowa is joining Leina and Yuya making the group bigger and yeah both Alleyna and Nowa are in the harem.**


	4. Chapter 4 Visiting Home

**Chapter 4 Visiting Home**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim or Queens Blade**

After leaving the forest Nowa was now appart of the group, they continued they're journey through the continent, they then arrived at a swamp that had some kind of mist there, Yuya could feel the darkness coming out of it.

"This place."Yuya said.

"What is it Yuya?"Leina asked.

"It's best we don't stay too long here."Yuya said.

"Yeah I think he's right."Nowa said and her Ruu nodded.

They moved foward going through the place, Yuya made sure that they wasn't beeing followed, they walked and then they heard a scream.

"Someone's in trouble."Yuya said and they run towards the directions, they saw a angel inside of mud that was alive.

Leina takes off her belt and throws it at her."grab my belt, quick."she grabs on the belt while hands came down at her, Yuya, Leina and Nowa pulled her up and the lands on the ground next to them.

"You saved me."Angel said.

"It was close."Leina said.

"You were lucky we were close by."Yuya said.

Angel looks up and said:"but who are you?"

"I'm Leina."Leina said.

"Nowa."Nowa said.

"And I'm Yuya."Yuya said.

"You mean you guys are the famous Leina the wandering warrior, Nowa the forest keeper and Yuya the armored fruit warrior."angel said.

"Armored Fruit warrior, why not just armored rider or even the actual title Kamen Rider."Yuya said.

"Oh well those are better."angel said.

"You know Nanael?"Leina asked.

"Yes and Nanael caused both your and Yuya so much trouble, the Archangel sends her apologies."Angel said.

"Thanks and what's your name?"Yuya asked.

"Hachiel."Hachiel said.

"Well Hachiel I'm sure Nanael learned her lesson since last time I gave her a piece of my own mind."Yuya said.

"Your so cool, I wonder why Nanael even came up with that name for you when Kamen Rider sounds way cooler."Hachiel said.

"Yes it is, well it's best we go now, be careful next time okay."Yuya said and she nodded then the group continued on.

They while walking Nowa asked:"Yuya what's a Kamen Rider?"

"Oh it's the title of the warrior of justice that rides into battle to protect peace and justice."Yuya said.

"Really that's so cool."Nowa said and Ruu agrees too.

Leina smiled at her reaction to what Yuya is, then Nowa asked:"hey where did those fruit come from anyway?"that made Leina and Yuya nervous.

"Well those come from a place that's far away."Yuya said and he saw Nowa getting too curios he might as well tell her."and you should know that I'm not exactly human."

"Wait really?"Nowa said surprised.

"Yes I am a young god."Yuya said with a nervous smile.

"Amazing, Yuya is a god."Nowa said then Yuya and Leina covered her mouth.

"Be quite Nowa we can't let anyone else now about what Yuya is."Leina said and Nowa nodded.

"Maybe it's best I show you where I live."Yuya said and he then looks around and senses if theres anyone spying on them, he then looks foward and then opens a crack shocking the girls."please enter."they then entered the crack slowly and Yuya closed it after he got in.

They were now in Helheim forest and the girls were amazed seeing it, Leina looks at Yuya and said:"is this your home?"

"Yes, this is where I was born, Helheim forest."Yuya said.

Ruu got close to one of the fruit of the tree close to them tries to get it.

"DON'T!"Yuya yelled stopping Ruu and Nowa grabs him away from it."that fruit should not be eaten."

"Why?"Nowa asked.

Yuya points to the side and they looked, they got shocked to see a Elementary Inves eating some of it.

"A demon."Leina said bringing her sword out but Yuya grabs her arm.

"No, Inves, they're the creatures that live in this world, some of them were once human."Yuya said shocking them.

"Wait they were human."Leina said looking at it.

"Yes if they eat the fruit they will turn to one of them, Ruu would have gotten the same fate if I didn't stop him."Yuya said and he then raises his arm to form like a barrier around them."now they can't sense us and the smell from the fruits can't affect you."

They walk around and they saw many different types of Inves, Shika and Lion being some of they saw.

"Yuya where does the lockseeds come from?"Leina asked.

Yuya looks at her and then takes out the sengoku driver, he then puts it on his waist and then takes one of the fruits, then the fruits turns into a lockseed being Ichigo surprsing them.

"This is where they come from, the fruit of Helheim when touched by a Sengoku driver user turns into a Lockseed."Yuya said and he then throws it to Nowa who catches it."the other thing the lockseeds do is summon an inves and the strenght of the Inves depends of the rank of the lockseed that one the Ichigo lockseed is a A rank one so it will summon the stronger ones, so Nowa when your in danger you can summon your inves."

"Thank you Yuya."Nowa said.

"Also don't worry Leina you'll get your own but with a Sengoku Driver."Yuya said and Leina nodded with a smile.

"Yuya."they looked to the right and saw Mai looking at them.

"Mom."Yuya said with a smile.

"Mom, that his mother."the girls said shocked since she looked so young.

"I'm glad to see your alright but who are these girls."Mai said glaring at them since she didn't like the way they're dressed.

"Oh these are Leina and Nowa, they're friends I made in they're world."Yuya said looking at them a bit nervous since he could sense his mothers anger.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss Kazaruba."Leina said bowing to her.

"Yes."Nowa said with a smile.

"Well you have some manners which is good."Mai said.

Leina smiled and deep inside her mind she was hopping that Nowa's skirt doesn't fly up so Mai wouldn't kill them.

"So what brings you back here Yuya?"Mai asked.

"I came here to show Leina and Nowa where I was born and they knew what I was so I had to show them."Yuya said.

"I see, well it's good that your making good friends that you can trust them."Mai said with a smile.

"Hey Yuya can I see more of this place?"Nowa asked.

"Sure."Yuya said.

Mai looks at Leina and sees the look she was giving to Yuya and she said:"Yuya could I talk to Leina alone while you show Nowa around?"

"Oh sure, what do you think Leina?"Yuya asked her.

"Go on ahead."Leina said.

Yuya nodded and took Nowa with to show her around leaving Leina with Mai.

"So miss Kazaruba is there soemthing you want to ask me?"Leina asked.

"Yes, do you like my son?"Mai said straight foward making Leina blush.

"What, where did that come from?"Leina said.

"I need to know, I saw the look you were giving him and I feel the feelings inside of you."Mai said.

Leina got nervous and said:"well yes, he was so nice to me, when I told him my past and that I wanted to be a warrior like my mother he supported my decision and even is helping me now to get stronger, he even saved me when I was possessed and the days we spent together just made me fall more in love with him."

Mai looks at her for a bit thinking what she said and then said:"I see, well I won't mind if you become his lover."

Leina got surprised and looked at her:"really, you won't mind?"

"Of course not, I can see your a nice girl despite your armor showing too much skin, I just want Yuya to be happy since he was born here without anyone else other than me and his father, so he didn't have any friends to play with him and only had the inves that serve him being a god like his father, so if you make him happy and then I'm happy."Mai said with a smile making Leina smile."but why does that girl not wear underware?"

Leina got shocked and said:"well I don't know, the elves that I saw use leaves instead but she doesn't wear anything I even cover Yuya's eyes I swear."

"Well you better get her some underware since I don't want my son to be tainted and become a pervert."Mai said with a glare.

"I will."Leina said.

After that some time later Yuya comes back with Nowa and met up with them, Yuya made a crack and it was time to go back, Yuya gave his mother a hug and said farewell and they arrived outside of the swamp in the other side of it.

"Were back."Nowa said.

"Yes and were at the other end of the swamp."Leina said.

"Yeah since it's better this way then just go back to do more walking."Yuya said and they continued on.

Leina looks at Yuya and wonders when she will have the courage to confess to him, then they heard a scream and look up to see Nanael failing towards them, she crashed into Leina while Yuya grabbed a bottle before it's spilled the contents.

Yuya looks at it and he then went to help Leina up, he helps her up and said:"are okay?"

"A little sore."Leina said then she looks at Nanael."what are you doing Nanael?"

"Where is it, wheres is it?"Nanael said looking for something.

"Is it this?"Yuya said showing the bottle and she then takes it back.

"Oh good it wasn't spilled."Nanael said.

"So care to tell us why are you here?"Yuya asked.

"Well you see."Nanael said nervous."I'm sorry I was sent here to help you in your journey as punishment and if the bottle is empty I will get sent to hell, so please let me be with you so that i won't get sent to hell."she was then bowing to them.

They got surprised at that, Yuya thinks about and then looks at Leina who nodded, he sighs and said:"alright fine, you can join us."Nanael looks up with a smile."but no tricks."

She then hugs him and said:"thank you, thank you."Leian and Nowa got jealous seeing that.

They then continued on after getting Nanael off of them, they then reached to a small lake that was connected to ana ocean, they decided to take a break and camp there for a bit, Leina looks at Yuya who was sitting next to the lake and remembers something that Mai told her.

"Hey Yuya can you dance?"Leina asked surprising them.

"Wait how did you know that?"Yuya asked then he got an idea."let me guess my mom told you."and she nodded.

"Wait Yuya can dance."Nowa and Nanael said surprised.

"Yes, how about I show you some moves."Yuya said getting up, he then tuns around and opens and small cracka nd brings out a small radio cd player, he then runs arouns and they curious seeing it."this is a device that my dad showed me where he's from that cna play music."he then puts it down that has a cd and he starts it.

Inside the water there was a blue haired mermaid her name is Tiina, she was enjoying a bit of alone time before going home, then from the surface she heard music, she goes up and saw Yuya starting the radio and he then starts to dance the same style his father did in Team Gaim with the girls of his group watching, the girls got amazed seeing him dance along with Tiina, Tiina never saw this type of dancing along with the music, she was mesmerized by it and Yuya himself as she stares at him and a blush forms on his face, then the music stopped and Yuya struck pose then the girls clapped for him.

"Thank you."Yuya said with a smile.

"That's was awesome Yuya, that dance isn't anything that I have seen before."Nanael said.

"Thanks my dad showed me, oh looks like we need to go the sun's starting to set."Yuya said and they agreed, Yuya picks p the radio and they walk ahead.

Tiina looks at them while they leave and said:"Yuya."

**Note:Gaim didn't fight here but instead he got to dance like his dad once did since he loves dancing too, the girls also met Mai and Tiina the mermaid got a crush on Yuya and before you say she's a lesbian she didn't meet the other girl so it can change so she's in love with Yuya and to answer a review: no spoilers but Leina will be a rider.**


	5. Chapter 5 Flame Mistress

**Chapter 5 Flame Mistress**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim or Queens Blade**

The group arrived at a town and decided to rest a inn, they were now in a room that had four beds.

"Oh come on is this the best we could get."Nanael complained.

"We can't spend our money in luxury since we might need it for later, so wanna go look around the place before we call it a day?"Yuya suggested.

"Yeah."Leina said and Nowa nodded.

"Okay I'll go too."Nanael said and they walked together outside.

They walked around the town and bought some supplies for later, while looking around Yuya felt a dark energy nearby, he looks to his right and sees a woman long brown hair and a red dress.

"That woman."Yuya said and they look at her.

"What's wrong?"Nowa asked.

"She has a dark aura but it isn't from her but something she has."Yuya said.

"You know she does look familiar."Leina said.

They then lost sight of her and Yuya said:"let's follow her."they then followed the woman.

"Hey wait."Nanael said and she went after them.

They walked through the crowd and then Yuya saw her going towards a forest, they then went inside the forest, they walked foward and the they saw her in the middle of it with some kind of staff.

She then then turns towards them and said:"who are you?."she then saw Leina."your a Vance."

"Yes, how do you know me?"Leina asked.

"You and your sister."She said with anger.

"My sister."Leina said then it clicked her."wait your Nyx, you used to be a maid for my family."

"Wait really?"Yuya asked.

"Yes, Elina my younger sister mistreated and abused her, she then disappeared."Leina said.

"Your family caused me and my mother grief and you will pay."Nyx said and then her staff came to life with tentacles.

"Ew what is that thing?"Nanael said.

"Now you will pay for what you sister did."Nyx said and she throws fire at them making them dodge.

"Fire user, well lets try this one."Yuya said taking out a sengoku driver and this one had the Ryugen faceplate, he then places on his waist and then takes out the Budou."henshin."he then opens it.

**BUDOU!**

Then a a crack from helheim opened and from it came the Budou arms and he then attaches the lockseed to the Sengoku Driver.

**LOCK ON!**

Then a chinese music was heard and he then slices the Lockseed opened.

**HAI! BUDOU ARMS! RYU! HO!, HA-HA-HA!**

The arms falls on top of him and making the suit then they opened forming the armor and he then transformed into Kamen Rider Ryugen then the Budou Ryuhou appears on his right hand.

"Another form."Nowa said surprised.

"Now let's do this."Ryugen said raising his gun up.

Nyx throws fireballs at him and then he counters by shooting them, Leina then charges at Nyx and dodges her fire thanks to the training from Yuya, she then got close but then Nyx staff starts to grow and wraps it's tentacles around her surprising them.

"Lord Funikura."Nyx said in a tight position then it sends it tentacles grabbing Leina neck and arms.

Ryugen was shocked and it sees it starting to go towards her chest."no you don't."he then shoots it in it eyes causing it to screech and it lets them go, Ryugen then used his powers over nature to drags the staff away from them and throws it to the side, Funikura looks at Ryugen with anger and then he slashes the lockseed once.

**HAI! BUDOU SQUASH!**

Ryugen charged his gun with grapes expelling from it's sides and they charged the shot making a ball of energy while a asian lung coils the gun, he then shoots making the ball of energy of become the Asian lung head and it hits Funikura causing it to scream and then it exploded killing it.

Ryugen stares the place where the creature once was, he then looks at Leina and runs up to her.

"Leina are you okay?"Yuya asked while helping her up.

"Yeah, I am."Leina said.

"Funikura."they look at Nyx who was on her knees."he's gone, now I can't take my revenge."

Ryugen felt bad for her and walks up to her, he then kneels down and puts a hand on her shoulder getting her attention."look that thing was using you, it didn't really care about what you feel, in fact it might have gone after a stronger one after you lost."

Nyx didn't want to believe it but deep down she even knew and Ryugen said:"plus Leina was not responsible for your suffering, blame it on her sister all you want but you can't punish others for having a connection to her."

Leina walks up to her and said:"if it makes you feel any better I'm sorry, I should ahve found out sooner and tried something to stop Elina."

Nyx looks at her surprised, but then she nodded. Nowa then thought of an idea and goes up to Ryugen."hey Yuya why don't we bring her with us."this surprises them.

"Wait really?"Ryugen said.

"Yeah, plus you are really nice to others and she would be safer with us."Nowa said.

"That's a good idea Nowa."Leina said.

Ryugen thinks about it and said to Nyx:"well Nyx what do you think wanna joins us in our adventure."he then raises a hand to her.

Nyx looks at it and then she takes it making him lift her up."I will be by your side lord Yuya."that surprises them.

"Lord?"Ryugen said.

"Yes, I will serve you for giving me this chance."Nyx said.

Ryugen sighs and then cancels the form."let's go."they then walked back to the inn.

When they arrived Nanael asked:"hey were is she going to sleep?"

"I will sleep by my lords side."Nyx said and that shocked Yuya while the girls got jealous.

"I don't think that's a good idea."Leina said and Yuya rubs his head.

At night Nyx was outside next to the window that was opened form they're room, she was looking into the stars.

"Hey."she looks to see Yuya looking at her from the window.

"Lord Yuya."Nyx said.

"Just Yuya."Yuya said and he jumps out to sit next to her."so couldn't sleep."

"Yes, I'm scared."Nyx said.

"Scared?"Yuya asked.

"I'm scared that Elina might force me to go back to be her slave, I don't want to go back."Nyx said while holding herself.

Yuya sees her reaction and then hugs her surprising Nyx, she then hugs him back and she felt safe with him.

"I won't let her get you, I promise."Yuya said and then they seperated.

"Lord Yuya what was that suit you wore?"Nyx asked.

"That is the suit of a Kamen Rider, the suit of a hero."Yuya said.

"A hero."Nyx said.

"Yes, I was passed down many different suits to continue they're legacy by my father and to live up to his mantle as well, the one you saw was Ryugen and that one was used by a friend of my father."Yuya said.

"Then may I become one?"Nyx asked.

"Well, alright."Yuya said making her smile."but you will need to train to use them and a real Kamen Rider never uses them for villainous ways."and she nodded.

He then puts her to bed so she could rest but then Yuya goes back to the woods sending another presence watching them, when he arrives with his arms crossed Alleyne came out.

"So you noticed me, 90 points."Alleyne said.

"Don't you even dare, so why are you here?"Yuya said.

"I'm here to look after Nowa."Alleyne said.

"Oh really, so you went behind your elders and decided to follow Nowa even when she is with us."Yuya said.

"Yes, I came here to redeem what I couldn't do, so even if you still hate me it's still my responsibility to look after her."Alleyne said.

"Hmph, well I'll give you some credit for doing that, looks like your not some puppet after all."Yuya said making her frown."so Alleyne what are you going to do now?"

"I'll continue to watch over her from a distance making sure she will be safe."Alleyne said.

Yuya smirks and then goes up to her, he then lifts her chin surprising her."you know despite all this you really do care for Nowa like a sister that makes better in my opinnion."Alleyne blushes a bit.

"Welln thank you."Alleyne said.

"Well I need to go back so bye."Yuya said and he then leaves her.

While he got closer to the Inn Yuya takes out two lockseeds, they were the Ringo lockseed and the Peach Energy Lockseed.

"Leina and Nyx will be great riders I know it."Yuya said and he then puts them away.

Next day the group went foward to they're adventure and then they stopped far away from the city to train, Leina, Nowa and Nyx were fighting Yuya who was using the musou saber and Nyx had a extra staff they made to train, Yuya blocks they're attacks while dodging some of them, he allowed Nowa to train since he needs to get stronger even if she won't be a rider, on the sidelines Nanael was watching them.

"Man they're really going at it, but why do they have to train now, it's boring since I', not doing anything."Nanael said.

"Well how about you find something to do you lazy angel."Yuya said.

"Hey."Nanael said.

Yuya then ducks undeath Leina's sword and then swipe kicks them to the ground, hey landed on they're backs and Yuya said:"not bad, Leina and Nowa your getting much better then before and Nyx your also good for a beginner."

Thank you Lord Yuya."Nyx said with a bow and Yuya sighs since he gave up on trying to change her mind.

They continued a bit more before they continued they're journey, Yuya looks to the right and sees Alleyne looking at him, he winks at her and she then turns to the side with a blush and she smiled, he wonder where some of the others girls he met in his journey like Risty since when she sees Leina she will get surprised when she becomes a Kamen Rider.

**Note:Ryugen appeared, I made a new chapter since the next ep was based on Tomoe and Shizuka so I made Nyx appear sooner thanks to Yuya sensing aura of that leech, the rider forms of Nyx and Leina are Marika and Idunn and to respond to a guest: well no Marika will go to Nyx since Menace is appart of Swamp Witches army now and just because it's arabian doesn't mean it goes to her the orignal user was a japanese woman and Nyx deserves it more since she needs it more.**


	6. Chapter 6 Giant Killer

**Chapter 6 Giant Killer**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim or Queens Blade**

The group continued they're journey, Yuya has been training the three girls to become better and he could say that Leina and Nyx are almost ready to become Kamen Riders, they were walking on a road and they looked back to see Nanael flying slowly behind them.

"Will you hurry up."Yuya said.

"Yes, I need to get my sword fixed."Leina said showing that her sword was damaged.

"Alright I'll be there, it's annyoing that you walk so fast."Nanael said.

"Want me to spill that milk of yours."Yuya said and that got her scared.

"I'm going, I'm going."Nanael flying faster towards him.

"Hey Yuya why do we keep her around with us?"Nowa asked.

"She said she wanted to redeem herself so just deal with her until she's finishes her punishment."Yuya said he then looks at Nyx."if she doesn't stop complaining spill some of that milk."

"Yes Lord Yuya."Nyx said.

Leina then takes out her sword looking at the damage.

"Can I see it?"Yuya asked.

"Sure."Leina said and she hands him the sword.

Yuya lifts it up to the sun and sees all the damage done to it."well it certainly had it's share of battles, we should get tools next time to fix it, but let's find this blacksmith you were talking about."

"Excuse me."they looked to they're right and saw a woman with glasses and a huge pair of breasts that made Yuya question if they were real."may I have a look at that sword?"

"Lady Cattleya?"Leina said looking at her.

"Wait that's her."Yuya said.

"Yes."Cattleya said.

They got surprised and Yuya said:"well that was fast."

They then went to her house to get it fixed, they arrived at shop and Cattleya said:"I'm home, anything going on here?"

Yuya looks inside and sees a little boy at the counter but also to his shock Echidna.

"Mother!" the little boy said.

The group then saw Echidna and she said:"it's been a long time Leina and Yuya."

"You?"Leina said.

"So what are you doing here?"Yuya questioned her.

"Let's see I came to see something."Echidna said looking at him, then she looks at his other members."and your grouped got bigger since the last time."she licks her lips making Nowa nervous.

"Well you a elf too, but your the mercenary I heard from the rest."Nowa said and her monkey goes to her side to protect her.

"A little warning, touch them and you will pay."Yuya threathen her and she chuckled.

After that Echidna offered them dinner so they joined her with her son, Yuya learned her son was called Rana, they were at the table and Cattleya was looking at Leina's sword.

"So your the count's daughter, now I understand why you carry this sword, I recognized the handiwork of my husband, Owen."Cattleya said and that made Yuya curious."one of a kind, made for lady Maria at the Count's request."

"At my fathers request?"Leine looked confused."it was my mother's favorite, but I knew nothing of it's origin."

"A true master chooses his tools carefully and what state is this famous sword in?"Echidna mocked her making Leina glare at her."Just playing with you, instead of giving me dirty looks, you should take batter care of your weapon."

"We decided that before."Yuya said giving her a dirty look.

They ate lunch and Echinda told them that Cattleya was known as the giant killer and Cattleya said they she retired after she got married to open shop and take care of her son.

They were given a room with Nanael, Nyx and Nowa sharing one, Echidna wanted to sleep in the same room as Leina and Yuya said that he would stay in the same room as well to watch her so he sleeps in the bed in the middle.

Yuya walking to his room in a white shirt and black pants to sleep on, he then hears Leina and Echidna talking so he decides to hear it.

"What do you think of Cattleya?"Echinda asked Leina.

"She's a good person, a great warrior, who has a famous armory and is raising a son, she seems happy."Leina said.

"Not at all."Echidna said.

"How's that?"Leina asked.

"Cattleya is doomed, because she can't make up her mind, two years ago her hunsband disappeared, leaving they're child."Echidna said and Yuya wonders about where he went.

"Disappeared?"Leina said.

"Vanished, eaten by a demon, another woman?"Echidna said.

"That can't be."Leina said.

"To go looking for him would put her child in danger, that said she never wanted to remarry because of her son."Echidna making Leina and Yuya sad for her."compared to her you have a great life, you do whatever you want."and Yuya got angry.

"Whatever I want, I have to struggle every day with Yuya."Leina said.

"You two struggle, come on, you have a easy life."Echidna said.

"Whatever you say about me but you can talk about Yuya like you know him."Leina said and Yuya got surprised a bit.

"What do I need to know, all you both do is wander around."Echidna said.

"I didn't know what to do, but after meeting Yuya and leaning more about his family history I want to be like him, I want to be a Kamen Rider like him."Leina said determined and that surprises Echidna.

"So what is this Kamen Rider I heard Yuya say when he fights but what does it mean?"Echidna asked.

"It's the title of a warrior of justice, I'm tired of being saved by Yuya so I want to stand by him."Leina said and Yuya smiled.

"Interesting, if you still trying to find Risty well you can find her Gainos the capital that is where she is heading."Echidna said."also you seem to be so sure that Yuya is the strongest that you know that you look up to him, what if he were to die?"

"He won't."Leina said and Echidna looks a back at her."because you don't even know his true strenght, if you and Yuya were to fight, you would lose."and that shocks Echidna.

Yuya then comes in and they look at him."I'm back."

"Yuya."Leina said happy to see him.

"It's time go to bed."Yuya said and they nodded.

They went to bed and they were sleeping, after some time Echidna gets up and walks towards Leina who was sleeping, she pulls down the covers and licks her lips.

"Touch her and you die."Yuya said surprising her.

She then sees Yuya getting up."your awake."

"Yes I am."he then walks towards her."trying to do a nasty prank on Leina pervert, I don't like the way you were treating her as a child."

"I was only telling the truth, your just two children wandering around the capital."Echidna said.

"You don't know anything about me, let me tell you something, you think I don't know what suffering is, while I didn't suffer my parents did."Yuya said surprising her."my parents had they're own journey that made them lose many friends and my father took the title of Kamen Rider as a warrior of justice to protect the people but he lost some he considered his friends, in the end he took a job that he didn't want to have so that he could save the rest of his friends and his sister even if it means leaving them behind, he's happiness came from my mother and after that they said I was they're light, so don't go saying things about me that you wouldn't understand."

He then turns around and walks towards his bed."if want to leave then go, but I won't allow you to crush Leina, I heard your little conversation, you might think that Leina is still the same but she isn't, she is now a different girl from what you met since he wanted to train so that she could stand by my side, to me that says more then your words about her."he then goes to bed and Echidna leaves, Leina was sleeping but she was smiling since she heard his words.

When it was morning Rana comes into the room waking them up."Leina, Yuya, It's horrible, my mother."

"Cattleya?"Leina said.

"Let's go."Yuya said and they got up.

They went to front door to see Cattleya fight a small girl known Ymir, she using spear while Ymir was using a red axe, Cattleya shirt was torn and she was saying."I make weapons, I don't want to fight."

"Even if you don't want to, I do!"Ymir said angry and she charges at her.

"Please, help my mother."Rana said with tears.

Yuya then runs back inside looking for something, he then finds what he wanted, he finds a giant blade, he then lifts it up with ease and brings to Cattleya, he runs out to see Cattleya holding her son Leina then looks at him and get surprised to see him hold it with not problem.

"Cattleya."Yuya called out and she gets surprised to see her weapon.

"The giant killer."Cattleya said looking at it.

"Will you fight?"Rana asked her surprising his mother."when you fight, I'm not afraid or anything."

"Rana."Cattleya said.

"Catch."Yuya said and he throws it at her and Cattleya grabs it.

Cattleya used her enery to take off the wrappins to reveal the blade."I am the armorer Cattleya.

"So your back in the fight, your gonna get your money's worth."Ymir said.

Then Nyx, Nowa and Nanael go to the window to see the fight and Nanael gets excited."I Nanael will arrange the yoru fight."

Yuya then sees her make it into a queens blade battle making him scoff, she won't learn.

"Queen's blade, excellent."Ymir said she then raises her weapon up."Behold the power, of the iron moutain's weapons."

Cattleya then blocks it with her sword and it starts to glow red, she then throws Ymir to the air and she crashes to the floor.

"How dare you, but I haven't even."Ymir said getting up and she raises her axe but then one of it's blades broke."no,my battle axe."

"She won."Yuya said with a smirk and Leina smiled too.

After that Cattleya talked to Ymir and they made peace she even offered her lunch, then Cattleya finished Leina's sword and gave it to her.

"I adjusted the center of gravity, my husband put his soul into this, take great care of it."Cattleya said and Leina nodded."Also Yuya how were you able to wield my blade with ease?"

"Oh that, I just had practice with something similar my father had."Yuya said.

"Really could I see it?"Cattleya asked interested.

"Well he it's back to his proper place since my father only borrowed it."Yuya said.

"What a shame, in fact I heard about your suit of armor my I see that instead?"Cattleya asked again.

"Okay that I can do."Yuya said and he takes out the lockseedhe."Henshin."he opens it.

**ORANGE!**

The arms appeared and he then locks it to the driver.

**LOCK ON!**

"Hey what's all that noise?"Ymir comes out of the house and Yuya slices the lockseed open.

**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

Yuya then transforms into Kamen Rider Gaim surprising Ymir.

"Wow cool."Rana said looking at him.

"Well thanks, in this form I have two different weapons."he brings out both the musou saber and daidaimaru.

"Wow."Ymir said looking at them."why does this one look like an orange?"

"Oh that, well it's based on the arms I possess."Gaim said.

Cattleya then looks at the Musou saber and said:"my the blade is well made, I wonder what kind of material it uses, but what is this hole for?"

"Oh does this."Gaim said taking it back, he pulls back on the switch and shoots a boulder nearby surprising them."it's a projectile in case of long range enemies."

"What, no fair now I have another rival for the iron mountain."Ymir said.

"Okay, also Nanael."Gaim said.

"Yes."Nanael looks at him and then avoids a shot.

"I told not to do that."Gaim then goes after her.

"Come on, it's appart of my job."Nanael said.

They chuckled at they're interaction and after that Yuya and the group moved foward on they're journey with Nanael scared so she was behind Nowa, Yuya then looks up and wonders when they will see Risty again,.

**Note:Well Gaim didn't have much action outside of showing off the armor but Yuya stood up to Leina agasint Echidna since she has grown after meeing Yuya and she wants to be a Kamen Rider like him, now to answer a review:"Jam I'm not certain yet and yes Yuya can destroy the real Swamp Witch since his father did the same against the orignal Jam but he needs to get a bit stronger first.**


	7. Chapter 7 A Riders Test

**Chapter 7 A Riders Test**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim or Queens Blade**

In the middle of the road Yuya and Leina were training together, the others were watching while they traded blows with they're weapons, they then clashed they're blades together and look at each others eyes.

"I'm impressed Leina, you have grown stronger since the time we met."Yuya said.

"Yuya, thank you, I couldn't have been this strong without you."Leina said.

Nyx was a little jealous of Leina getting her lords attention, Yuya then said to her:"now close your eyes and stick out your hands"

She did that and waited he said:"okay now you can open them."she opens her and eyes and to her surprised she saw the Ringo lockseed in her hands."congratulations Leina."

She smiled and then she hugs him."thank you."he chuckles at her reaction.

Then they went foward to the road, while walking they saw ahead of them was Tomoe, Shizuka and Risty, Leina and Yuya smiled and they run towards them with the rest following them.

"Risty."they said and she turns around.

"Leina, Yuya."Risty said.

"Long time no see."Yuya said.

"We finally caught up with you."Leina said.

Leina then takes out the coin and throws it at her, Risty then grabs it and she looks at it."it's the."

"I've had it ever since that day, the first reason for my trip was to give it back to you."Leina said.

"Really, you're pretty stubborn, now that you given it back, beat it."Risty said and she starts to leave.

"Oi, she gave you that and your leaving already."Yuya said surprised.

"Wait, I want you to listen to me carefully, if you hadn't been there to save me, I would have died now knowing!"Leina said going in front of her.

"If I understand you right, you came all this way for that?"Risty said.

"No."Yuya said."she came here to show how much she has grown."

"Yes, I wanted to thank you, but that's not all."Leina said looking at her and she takes out her blade.

"Theres no reason to fight."Risty said.

"For Queen's blade."Leina said surprising them except Yuya."I will get stronger fighting you and my training will allow me to test that, it might as well be in Queen's blade."

Risty takes out her shield and mace and then Yuya said:"Leina catch."they look and he throws at her a sengoku driver.

"What?!"Risty said surprised and Leina catches it.

"Use that instead to show how strong you have truly gotten."Yuya said.

Leina got surprised and she nods, she then puts it around her wait making the belt appear and the faceplate appeared it being Idunn, she then brings out her lockseed and said:"henshin."she then opens it.

**RINGO!**

Then the Ringo appears appeared above her and she inserts it on the driver.

**LOCK ON!**

Then the trumpet music started and Risty said."don't tell me, Yuya gave you that same armor as him."she then charges at Leina and brings her mace down, it made a dust cloud appear."so you still want."then she gets shocked to see Leina was gone.

**COME ON!**

She looks up to see Leina in the sky with the lockseed opened, Yuya smirked since she jumped at the last second like when they used to train, then the arms fell on top of her making the suit.

**RINGO ARMS! DESIRE FORBIDDEN FRUITS!**

She lands on the ground and the arms opened to make the armor and her transformation was complete, she was now Kamen Rider Idunn and her weapon the Sword Bringer and Apple Reflecter appeared in her left hand.

"No way."Shizuka said.

"Leina is also."Tomoe said.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Kamen Rider Idunn."Yuya said introducing Leina's new form.

"Risty, this is the strenght I obtained from Yuya, the result of my training, prepare yourself."Idunn said and she takes out her sword charging at Risty.

"You call wearing a suit of armor strenght."Risty said and she tries to hit her with her mace but Idunn blocked with her shield with ease shocking her."What?!"and then Idunn punches her with her other hand sending Risty flying away.

Risty gets up and said:"that's insane, does that suit really made her this strong."then she sees Idunn charging at her, she then brings her sword down and Risty uses her shield but then it got a huge scratch shocking Risty again and then Idunn kicks her down, Risty tries to get up but Idunn pins her down with her foot.

"I win."Idunn said.

"Alright, go Leina."Nowa said happy for her along with her monkey cheering.

"She beat her."Tomoe said.

"Yes, Leina changed from the first time you met her, she got a meaning for her journey and that was to fight by my side so she become a Kamen Rider."Yuya said proud of her.

Idunn then steps away from her and Risty gets up saying:"so your motivation was to fight at Yuya's side."

"Yes, I was tired to be a damsel while he saved me, so after he trained me I gotten much stronger and only now I gotten the armor you know see."Idunn said.

"Well that was interesting."They then saw Echidna.

"So you came, looks like you won't be able to take Leina back."Risty said.

"Wait a minute, you wanted her to bring Leina back to the count."Yuya said and they got shocked.

"It was for her good, but I didn't expect her to get this strong."Risty said.

"Yes, but I wonder."Echinda said looking at Yuya."she has so much hope on him that she continues on."she then takes out her blade and shield."so let's see how strong he is."she then charges at Yuya.

Yuya then avoids her slash and his friends yelled."Yuya!"

Yuay was able to take out the sengoku driver and puts it on his waist, he then takes out the musou saber and blocks her sword, they then traded blows and then her snake goes to his leg and bites him making Yuya wince.

Echinda smirks and said:"I win."

He then glares at her and uses his powers to blow the snake away and cures himself shocking her."no way, you cured yourself."

"It happened again."Tomoe said.

"Yes, like last time against Menace."Shizuka said.

He then brings out his lockseed and Echinda grits her teeth, she then starts to slash at him but then Yuya starts to backflip multiple times surprising them at his skills and Idunn looks at the way he does it and was observing it, he then puts the lockseed on the driver while he does it.

**ORANGE! LOCK ON!**

He then slashes it.

**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

The arms fell on top of him and he transforms into Gaim and lands on the floor, he then charges with both his blades and starts to slash at her, he then starts to push her and she was now running around him to take hits while he defends himself.

"You might be strong but I have better skills."Echidna said.

"Oh really."Gaim said taking out the Ichigo lockseed.

**ICHIGO!**

Then ichigo arms appeared surprising them and he puts on the driver.

**LOCK ON! SOYA! ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!**

The arms fell on top of Gaim replacing the orange and it gave him the Ichigo Kunai.

"Wait Kunai, he's a ninja now."Shizuka said surprised along with Tomoe.

Gaim then threw multiple Kunais at her and she was backing away dodging them and she saw more appeared on his hand, he then slashes twice on the lockseed.

**SOYA! ICHIGO AU LAIT!**

He the jumps to the air and starts to spin around and shoots multiple kunai at her and she couldn't block all of them so she got hit and they exploded, she then get sent back and crashes to the ground while Gaim lands.

"I win."Gaim said.

Echidna gets up hurt and she could only go up to her knees.

"I told you, if you and Yuya were to fight, he would win."Idunn said and she cancels her form.

Gaim cancels his transformation and said:"well it's time to go, Risty you can come if you want and Tomoe and Shizuka your welcome to join us."they nodded and they went together but Yuya didn't trust Risty.

They went to a inn and stayed there, Leina went to take a bath and Nowa went with her to keep her safe from a certain someone, Yuya was with Shizuka and Tomoe at a table.

"I can't believe that you were able to help her get this much stronger."Tomoe said.

"Well she's a quick learner and she was determined, she wanted to fight by my side especially what happened before to her."Yuya said.

"Still the level strenght she had was impressive."Shizuka said.

Yuya chuckled and said:"well that wasn't her full power."he surprises them."she was holding back against Risty, that suit has more powers then what you even know, I told her about one of the rider suits by name and what it can do, that armor has certain abilities that she didn't need to use."

"Wow amazing."Tomoe said.

Risty was listening from behind a door and she couldn't believe it, Leina held back against her, before she was bellow her skills and now because of Yuya she surpassed her, she then walks away to think of what happened more.

Yuya then goes to his room and sees Nyx standing at the halls next to a wall."Nyx, are you okay?"

He she looks at him and said:"oh lord Yuya, it's okay."she looks down.

He goes up to her and said:"come on, what's the matter?"

"It's just, Leina is truly a strong woman, she would be perfect to stand by your side."Nyx said surprising him."I just hope that you take good care of me as your servant, I will serve your family."she then get hugged by Yuya surprising her.

"Look your more than a servant to me, your my friend, you have gotten stronger too, in fact."Yuya then breaks the hug and takes out two items from his jacket and they surprised her, they were the peach Energy lockseed and genesis driver."this is the genesis driver it's stronger than the normal sengoku driver along with the energy driver, while you might not be as strong as Leina this will give you great strenght."

Nyx takes them and starts to cry tears of joy, she then hugs Yuya and he hugs her back.

Leina goes to her room and sees a note on her nightstand, he reads it and says that Risty wants to meet her again to have a rematch, she narrows her eyes and then Yuya comes to the room."Leina."

"Yuya, Risty left."Leina said surprising him.

He reads the note and said:"well she still has her pride hurt, well we will just have to talk to her at the meeting point."

"Yes, we will make her understand I'm not the same as I was before."Leina said and he smiles at her and she smiles at back at him.

Next day they went outside the city gates with Tomoe following them, she wanted to come to see the fight, it was foggy and they looked around then they saw Risty ahead of them.

"Okay, Risty I'm here."Leina said.

Then they saw her fall to the ground shocking them and Yuya said:"Risty."

"The Winner is Claudette the thunder general."Nanael voice was heard and they saw Claudette come out and she glares at them.

"Claudette."Leina said surprised to see her.

"You again."Yuya said glaring at her.

"Draw you sword, Leina."Claudette said.

Nowa and Nyx run to the outside of the gates after seeing the Queen's blade transmission, then they saw a army coming to the other side, they saw the vance symbol on one of the flags.

"Wait that's the vance army."Nyx said.

Then they saw someone come in front and to Nyx's shock it was Elina and she got angry seeing her.

"Well what do we have here, a elf and one of my former servants, it's interesting meeting you here before I can see Leina, so how about you come back to serve me again."Elina said with a smirk.

"No."Nyx said.

"What?"Elina said angry.

"I already serve lord Yuya and he is the only one I will serve not some brat."Nyx said shocking her."and now it's time I punish you."she then takes out her driver and puts it around her waist, she then raises her lockseed."henshin"she then opens it.

**PEACH ENERGY!**

Arabian music was heard and the arms appear above her surprising the Vance army and Elina, she then inserts it on the driver.

**LOCK ON!**

She then presses the lever on the side in and it opens the lockseed.

**SODA!**

Then a pink liquid appeard on the cup.

**PEACH ENERGY ARMS!**

It fall on top of her while arabian music was played, then it made the suit and the armor opened aup to form the arms, she was now Kamen Rider Marika and the sonic arrow appears on her hands.

"I am now Kamen Rider Marika."Marika said with her weapon ready.

Now Yuya and Leina will face Claudette while Marika will face Elina the one that tormented her for so long, now the battle for they're freedom will start soon find out next time.

**Note:Leina become Idunn while Nyx became Marika, Nyx didn't do much here as Marika but don't worry next chapter she will, now the fight for they're freedom appear next time and Leina is now stronger then Risty since she's been training with Yuya and he's way stronger than Claudette now to answer a guest:cattleya will not be in the harem since her husband is still alive so Yuya will save him and make they're family complete not steal his wife away.**


	8. Chapter 8 Rider's together

**Chapter 8 Rider's together**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim or Queens Blade**

Leina, Yuya and Tomoe were looking at Claudette after she defeated Risty, they run towards her and saw she was badly hurt.

"Allow me."Yuya said and his hand glowed and he starts to heal her.

"Yuya, Tomoe watch over Risty."Leina said and she looks at her sister.

Yuya looks at her and said:"alright, show her your resolve."Leina looks at him with a smile and nodded.

Leina walks towards her sister and prepares to fight her."I challenge you to Queen's Blade."

Nanael heard it and said:"just what I was hopping, a fight between two sisters."she then starts the battles between them.

With Marika, Nowa and Elina, they saw the transmission and Elina said:"Leina and Claudette."

"You have bigger problem to be worried about."Marika said.

"Why you."Elina said and she charges at her with her spear but Marika grabs it with her free hand stopping her."what!?"Marika then lifts her up and throws her to the rest of her soldiers.

"Lady Elina."a soldier said.

Then they charge at Marika to take her down but she then presses the lever of her genesis driver.

**SODA! PEACH ENERGY SQUASH!**

Her sonic arrow glowed pink and she performed a slash sending all the soldiers flying away from her.

"That's impossible, how did a simple servant be this strong?!"Elina was shocked to see what happened.

"You could never understand the power my lord gave me, Lord Yuya is much better than your so called father the Count, and he's better than you could ever hope to be."Marika said.

"I will punish you."Elina said charging at her again but Marika blocks her spear and kicks her to the side.

Marika then takes off her lockseed and inserts it on her sonic arrow.

**LOCK ON!**

She then pulls the arrow and points it at Elina who was getting up, the arrow was charging up and then she released it.

**PEACH ENERGY!**

She then throws one blast that traps Elina inside a giant peace and then shoots multiple arrows at her causing a huge explosion sending her to where Leina and Claudette were.

"Wow amazing Nyx."Nowa said.

"Thank you, now we must go to Lord Yuya."Marika said and they run to where the battle was happening.

Leina was clashing blades with Claudette and she was doing much better then what she did last time, she then breaks the hold and tries to slash at her but Claudette sends a lightning wave sending Leina back.

"Leina."Tomoe said.

"It's alright, she knows what she is doing."Yuya said making Tomoe confused.

"What did you hope to gain by refusing you hereditary title?"Caludette asked while Leina gets up."your freedom?"she then charges at her slashing at her but Leina blocked them with her sword and shield."and has anything changed, arrogant little girl, nothing has changed."she then pushes Leina away."your still the same girl."

"No I am not!"Leina yelled at her.

"Shut up."Claudette said.

"No you shut up."Leina said shocking her."tell me why did you always defended me."

"It was my job."Claudette said.

"Your job."Leina said shocked then she looks down."so you didn't care."

"Running away from the count when your the heiress is a crime, I was ordered to watch over you, one must assume ones responsibilities from birth, I cannot forgive those that who run from them."Claudette said taking off her cloak.

Then they saw Elina crash on to the barrier heavily damaged.

"Elina."the sisters said shocked to see in that state.

Then they saw Marika and Leina got surprised to see her while Yuya smirked, Marika then grabs Elina by her neck and lifts her up, Elina then looks at her and said:"you, damn, dog."

"No your the dog, a rabbid one, I won't kill you since I'm not a murderer but I will do this."Marika said and she then headbutts her in the face breaking Elina's nose making blood come out and she got knocked out.

"Wait a minute, Nyx."Leina said surprised.

"Yes, I gave her a driver, now Leina it's time for you to stop holding back against her."Yuya said.

"What?"Claudette said surprised.

Leina thinks about it and nods."yes, Claudette what you said about me is wrong, I did change, I'm no longer that same girl that you once knew, so I will fight back."she then takes out her driver shocking her.

"No, you have the same device as that man."Claudette said and she saw Leina take out her lockseed."I won't allow you."she then shoots bolts of lighting at her but then Leina did the same trick Yuya did backflipping multiple times dodging the blasts and Claudette was shocked.

"Henshin."Leina said and she opns the lockseed.

**RINGO!**

She then inserts it on the driver and slices it open.

**LOCK ON! COME ON!**

The arms appear in front of her blocking the last attack and then lands on Leina making the suit.

**RINGO ARMS! DESIRE FORBIDDEN FRUITS!**

Leina then transformed into Kamen Rider Idunn surprising everyone that was watching, she then pulls out her sword and points it at her sister."now allow me to show you the resolve I gained from Yuya."

"You think having the same armor as him will change anything."Claudette said.

She then makes lighting rained towards Idunn but she cuts them before they could strike her shocking Claudette, then Idunn charges at her and they clashed swords but Claudette was getting pushed back this time, Risty then gets up and sees the battle happening.

"Leina."Risty was surprised to see the same girl she knew was now pushing back Claudette.

"Glad you were able to wake up."Yuya said.

"It's amazing Leina is pushing Claudette back."Tomoe said.

"I told you, Leina has grown faster than what you could even expect, because Kamen Riders have no limits."Yuya said surprising them.

Idunn then kicks Claudette away and Claudette said:"I won't allow you to beat me, I will take you back."then Claudette charges her blade with electriciy.

"I won't go back, now it's time to show you my strenght."Idunn then slashes her lockseed.

**COME ON! RINGO SQUASH!**

Her blade then charges up and run towards each other, then they're swords clashes fighting for power but then Idunn's blade overpowered Claudettes and broke the blade in pieces shocking her sister, then a shockwave happened knocking Claudette to the floor.

Idunn then stands above her with her sword up, she won then the floor started to fall underneath Claudette and she was about to fall inside a huge hole but then Idunn grabbed her hand.

"Leina."Claudette said surprised.

"Despite what you said, your still my sister even if you don't see it."Idunn said and then Claudette smiled.

She then pulls her up and the sky was cleared again, Yuya looks up and said:"well she won."he then goes up to her.

"Leina, I will join the Queen's Blade, and I'm certain Elina will do the same as well."Claudette said.

"I see, but I think I would like to travel with my friends."Idunn said surprising her."they were there for me, I coudn't think of them being away from me."

"I see."Cladette said and then she saw Yuya go up to her with Marika dragging Elina.

"So your just going to let her go like that."Yuya said.

"She made her choice, it's clear that she doesn't need me anymore."Claudette said.

Yuya then pushes her forehead with his fingers and said:"well that's very kind of you."

"Don't do that."Claudette said embarrassed.

"Why not, hey your cute when your embarrassed like that."Yuya chuckles and that remark made Claudette blush."well we must go to the Queen's capital."

They then walked towards the gate to the queens capital and stopped before it, Elina was awake and she was glaring at Nyx who was out of her suit along with Leina but she didn't care about her glares.

"This is it."Leina said.

"Yeah, looks like were going to see who will become the new queen."Yuya said.

"Hey Yuya, what are you going to do once we get there?"Risty asked.

"I don't know, I guess I'll help Leina along the way."Yuya said making her smile.

"No fair, I should be the one to protect my sister not some barbarian."Elina said.

"What are you going to do about it?"Yuya said with a smirk and the rest laughed.

"You all seem to be having fun."they looked up to see Melona sitting on the gate.

"You."Leina said.

Then the sky turned dark and they saw a army of undead appear around them, they were spirits along with skelletons, they also saw Airi and Menace appearing as well.

"Undead."Claudette said.

They out they're weapons while Yuya, Leina and Nyx took out they're drivers and put them around they're waist while taking out they're lockseeds."henshin."then they opened them.

**ORANGE!**

**RINGO!**

**PEACH ENERGY!**

They then insert them on the drivers.

**LOCK ON!**

They then opened them.

**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

**COME ON! RINGO ARMS! DESIRE FORBIDDEN FRUITS!**

**SODA! PEACH ENERGY ARMS!**

They transformed into they're rider forms and they charge at the undead, Marika was shooting at them with her sonic arrow, Gaim and Idunn were slashing at them multiple times but they were still coming, they're friends were fighting back and Nowa was hitting some of them but then she jumps back to avoid a skelleton, Lou then goes up to her shoulder and shows her the lockseed she had.

"You want me to use it?"Nowa asked and he nods.

She then saw one charging at her so she takes it and opens it, then a rift opened and from it came a Shika Inves hitting the skelleton away, everyone that didn't know got shocked seeing it along with the swamp witch's generals.

"What is that thing?"Melona said.

"Well, the secret is gone."Gaim said.

"Yuya are you going to tell everyone?"Idunn said surprised.

"I don't have a choice it's time to save lives."Gaim said and he then snaps his fingers.

Then multiple rifts opened and multiple inves came out of them, they then charge at the undead fighting back, Melona jumps away to avoid a komori."What are these creatures?"

Airi was fighting multiple elementary inves while others fought the undead, she slashes at them and then saw a Shika Inves evolved hitting multiple undead away while roaring."how can they be this strong?"

Menace stands back while Kamikiri inves were attacking the skelletons with Seriyu, Lion and Yagi."Is this my future husband's power."

Nanael was flying in the air seeing the battle between the inves and undead happen, then she saw a nun called Melpha and goes up to her."hey what are you doing?"

"I came to help with the swamp witch's army but then these creatures appeared, do you know what they are?"Melpha asked.

"I don't even know, Yuya over there summoned them."Nanael points at Gaim and Melpha looks at him with interest.

"Now it's my turn."Gaim said taking out the Suika lockseed.

**SUIKA!**

Then a big rift opened and came the suika arms shocking them.

"That thing's huge."Tomoe said.

he then inserts it on the driver and slashes it.

**LOCK ON! SOIYA!**

"Let's go."Gaim said and it then crushes him.

"Yuya!"Idunn said shocked to see it.

Then it starts to spin around crushing the undead monsters.

**SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!**

He continued to roll over all the undead and then the lockseed glowed.

**YOROI MODE!**

Then the arms changed to the mech suit holding the Suika Sojinto surprising everyone.

"He had this kind of power."Claudette said.

"Yeah, he's really something."Risty said.

"This is my stage now."Gaim said.

Gaim then punches many of the undead to the ground, then he charges at them spinning his weapon cutting them down with ease, he then sees acid coming towards him so he back away to see Melona glaring at him.

"What are you, first you defeat Menace and Airi and now you do this, you can't human."Melona said.

"Your right."Gaim said surprising them along with those that were watching."I am not a human, a demon or an elf, I am a god!"that shocked those that didn't know.

"Yuya's a god."said his friends.

"And look at that."they saw all that was left was a small group of undead."they're mine."he then slashes the lockseed.

**SOIYA! SUIKA SQUASH!**

He then sends a suika orb at the undead trapping them and he charges foward."I'm going to slash them to pieces."then he starts to slash at the undead multiple times and they then explode.

Gaim then goes back to orange arms and grabs the Suika lockseed, he looks at it and it lost it's color.

"We won."Idunn said and they cheered.

Then they saw Alleyne, Ymir, Cattleya and Rana, Shizuka joining the battle also while the Inves regrouped behind Gaim, Melona then looks at Gaim and tries to copy his form but then she went back to normal."what, but how?"

"I told you, I'm a god, you can't copy me."Gaim said and she got angry.

"I knew he was special."Menace said happy and her staff looks at her a little nervous.

"You think your so special."Melona said and she then goes inside the ground.

Then a giant comes out in front of them being a female with a sword and shield, they a look at it and they were shocked to see it.

"Wow she had this kind of power."Gaim said.

Menace saw Airi leaving so she left as well but she gave Gaim one last look.

They then start to attack it together with the inves giving support, they're attacks weren't harming it and then it slashes at them making them dodge it, it raises it shield at Tomoe revealing Melona's face and she opens her eyes to stun her, Gaim then gets her out of the way and goes next to Idunn and Marika.

"Yuya is there a way to beat it?"Idunn asked.

"Yes."Gaim then takes out two genesis core along with two energy lockseeds surprising them."the energy lockseeds are much stronger than what you think, they also have a function to mix with the arms of the sengoku driver to grant them a boost."he then gives a core and a cherry lockseed to Idunn and she takes them."now let's do this together."

"Right."they said.

Gaim and Idunn take out the faceplates and places the cores on them while closing the lokcseeds then they opened the energy lockseeds.

**LEMON ENERGY!**

**CHERRY ENERGY!**

Then Lemon and Cherry appeared and they attached them to the drivers and then opened them.

**SOIYA! MIX! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE! JINBA LEMON! HA HA!**

**COME ON! MIX! RINGO ARMS! DESIRE FORBIDDEN FRUITS! JINBA CHERRY! HA HA!**

They're arms mixed with the energy arms forming the Jinba arms, Idunn has now the Cherry jinba arms while Gaim has Lemon and they both have the sonic arrow and they're friends were surprised to see them.

**(Insert Toki No Hana here.)**

"This is our stage now."Gaim said and they charge at the monster.

They then start to shoot at it causing more damage then before, the monster then tries to slash at them but they avoid it with ease, Melona tries to stun Idunn but she moved way too fast surprising her, Gaim then takes out three dandeliners and opens them to make be in vehicle mode.

"Hop on."Gaim said going to his while the girls went to they're and they got surprised to be able to fly them.

They charge at the monsters and they start to slash at it with they're weapons while it tries to hit them but they were too fast for her, they then regrouped and they stood up on they're bikes.

"Now let's finish this."Gaim said and they took out the energy lockseeds inserting them on the sonic arrows.

**LOCK ON!**

Then Idunn and Gaim slashed lockseeds.

**SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!**

**COME ON! RINGO SQUASH!**

They charged they're arrows and point them at the monster, they then shoot they're attacks.

**LEMON ENERGY!**

**CHERRY ENERGY!**

**PEACH ENERGY!**

They're blasts fly towards together and they merged together, then they hit the monster in the head making a huge hole on it, then it explodes and the riders fly back to they're friends landing on the ground.

They then transformed back and they went to the bridge where the gates are located, the Inves were sent back to helheim and then the girls were all talking to Yuya.

"Yuya your a real god?"Risty asked.

"Oh, well yeah, my parents are so that makes me a young one."Yuya said nervous.

"Still that's so cool the fact your a real god."Ymir said.

"Does the different eye colors come from being a god?"Rana asked.

"These, I got them from my mother."Yuya said pointing at his eyes.

"So you were stronger that any of us, I didn't stand a chance."Claudette said.

"Well I was trained by my father, so don't count yourself short."Yuya said and she smiled.

"It was fate that I would serve a god."Nyx said.

"Oi."Yuya look at her with a look.

"I don't care if your a god, you won't touch my sister."Elina said getting close to Leina.

"Still Yuya that's amazing to know about your origins."Tomoe said.

"Yeah, who would have thought that your a god, but I better warn you some might not like that your one."Shizuka said.

"Don't worry I can deal with any of them."Yuya said.

"So awesome, the man I was with is a real life god, the other angels will be so jealous, well I'm off see ya next time."Nanael said and she flies off.

"The gates of the Queens capital will open."they then look up at the gates to see Aldra."and we have a new member for the Queen's blade, Yuya Kazuraba."that shocks them.

"What?!"Yuya said.

"But Yuya is a man."Alleyne said.

"He fought two members in a legal match."Aldra said with a smirk.

"Wait, she's right, he defeated me and Airi."Claudette said.

Yuya sighs and then thinks about it, the people were miserable in some of the cities and he then looks at her."if I am to join this tournament then very well, I will go and keep on fighting and become the king."they got surprised to hear that."I will do it but not for power but for the people, they have suffered enough, to make them happy I will dye the world with my colors."Leina and Risty smiled along with Nyx and Nowa.

"Very well, enter to the capital and come and face me god."Aldra said and the gates opened.

They all walked in and Yuya will now this time fight for the people of the world, he will rule the capital and bring a new era of peace and make his parents proud.

**Note:Season one is done and Yuya is now in the queens blade tournament, the reason why is Nanael forgot to turn the barrier off so Yuya has two wins, he will participate but for the people and will become the king to do it. Jimba forms appeared along with Suika, now to answer a review:"Guest don't worry it's okay and well here it is Marika's power shown off."**


	9. Opening

**Opening**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim or Queens Blade**

**(Insert JUST LIVE MORE here.)**

The scene shows all the riders together with they're waepons inside a white room with a black floor.

**Got it, Move...Wow,**

Then the Gaim stares a tthe screen with the others getting ready.

**Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE (x2)**

Then all the riders do they're attacks in the distance while striking a pose.

**Survival You got move**

**When life's in a warring state**

**Who's got the strength to win**

**Now that all the locks are open?**

Then it shows Yuya in the middle of Helheim forest and then to Leina in the middle of a forest then they turn around to face each other

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)**

They reach towards each other in the white room with they're rider forms being reflected bellow them.

**Where will you find...**

**And how will you use...**

**The forbidden fruit?**

Then it shows the other girls with they're weapons ready.

**The wind of the moment has its own message to share**

**[It's blowin' up stronger and stronger till it reaches you]**

**Your dreams and future may seem so far away...**

**[When you've got all you can out of life, that's when you can stop]**

Yuya starts to dance with Leina watching then it changes to them transforming together into they're rider forms, then Nyx appears transforming inot Marika.

**But don't let life get you down [Keep your head held high]**

**Wherever you may go[Never compromise yourself]**

**Follow the path you believe in, and JUST LIVE MORE!**

Nowa was then shown running foward in a forest with her lockseed in her hand, then the swamp witches warriors appear on one side with the riders on another.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)**

**Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE (x2)**

Mai and Kouta appeared in Helheim looking foward and then a small hand grabs Mai's and it showed the back of a small girl with long blond hair.

**Live like you're always taking the stage**

**Got to win, since you're always on the edge**

**The fighting will never end**

**until there's just one standing**

The girls look at Yuya who was looking into the sky and then plant life appear around him, he then turns around to see a shadow of a bulky armored samurai that looks familiar.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)**

Yuya then transforms and goes to face him and they clashed swords together.

**Will you avert your eyes...**

**Or will you pluck...**

**That forbidden fruit?**

Yuya then sees a golden fruit come towards him and grabs it, then it shows Leina behind him with they're backs together.

**The modern sky has its own message to show**

**[Is it burning red that fires and fires up the burning sun]**

**What are you trying to prove with your strength**

**[Will you destroy it or will you protect it]**

Then Leina looks at Claudette and she faces her, they traded blows with they're swords but when they swap places she was now Idunn and they charge again with they're swords charged up.

**Even if you can't see [no one else]**

**Anybody's footprints [is the edge of the world]**

**Follow the path you believe in, and JUST LIVE MORE!**

Yuya was now ridding a horse going throught a forest with Nowa behind him.

**Who will be the one**

**will able to end this conflict**

**The victor is the unrivaled ruler**

Leina and Yuya stare at each other in the middle of a battlefield and they take out they're driver.

**Do not stop, Do not cower in fear**

**Just do what you believe because you're on the right track**

**JUST [LIVE], JUST [LIVE], JUST LIVE MORE!**

They then transformed and charge at each other clashing they're swords together.

**The wind of the moment has its own message to share**

**[It's blowin' up stronger and stronger till it reaches you]**

**Your dreams and future may seem so far away...**

**[When you've got all you can out of life, that's when you can stop]**

After that Tomoe and Shizuka were together facing multiple undead warriors but then they sw the Inves charging towards the udead pushing them back.

**The modern sky has its own message to show**

**[Is it burning red that fires and fires up the burning sun]**

**What are you trying to prove with your strength**

**[Will you destroy it or will you protect it]**

Aldra was watching the battle but the shadow warrior appears behind her ready to strike and it then brings it sword down at her.

**But don't let life get you down [Keep your head held high]**

**Wherever you may go [Never compromise yourself]**

**Follow the path you believe in, and JUST LIVE MORE!**

Gaim lifts his head and then it shows a army of Kurokage troopers behind him an they stare at the Swamp Witches castle and they charge at it.

**Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE**

**Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE!**

Gaim, Idunn and Marika pose together while they're friends were behind them and the title appears.


	10. Chapter 9 Skull Warrior

**Chapter 9 Skull Warrior**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim or Queens Blade**

Yuya was in the capital and was with Leina in a house they were able to get for the tournament.

They were now in a living room sitting on a table together and Leina said."Yuya when you said you were going to win did you mean it?"

"Well yes, if it means helping others I will take it."Yuya said.

Leina smiled and said."okay then I will be there to help you."

"As my queen?"Yuya teases her and she blushes."just kidding."

"Yeah, it's a joke."Leina then laughs it off."but I would still like to travel too."

"Well I won't stop you, you have gotten stronger since the first time we met."Yuya said.

"All thanks to you."Leina said and she puts her hands on his, she looks at him and goes foward."Yuya."

Then the door opened to reveal Nowa and Nyx making Leina go back and Yuya looks at them."well good to see you're back."

"Yeah."Nowa said.

"Yes lord Yuya."Nyx said.

Yuya got up and said."I'll be heading out for a bit."

"Are you sure?"Leina asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful."Yuya said and she nodded.

He then goes out while they waved at him, Yuya then goes to a forest nearby and looks around."it's nice to be here, reminds me of home."he then goes to a tree and sits on the branch.

Yuya smiles and then looks to the leave of the branch and sees two stones there, he takes them and saw it was a red and a black ones."these stones are not normal."he rotates them to check them.

He then felt something coming towards him and he jumps down to avoid a slash that cut the branch, he looks foward to see Airi land in front of him."Airi."

"I found you."She smirks.

"So what are you doing here?"Yuya said.

"Simple, I came to drain you, with that energy you have I'll be able to get stronger for my master."Airi said.

"I see."Yuya was about to take out his driver but then she slashes at him making Yuya jump back.

"But I won't let you transform."Airi then summons many skelletons and ghosts to surround him."and don't even try to summon those creatures again, I won't give you the chance."

Yuya looks around and sees he will have to fight alone but then something happened,the stoned glowed and fly to the sky, they watched them and they transformed into two angels, Queen Angel of Roses and Fallen Angel of roses.

"What?!"Airi said."a angel and a fallen angel."

They look at Yuya and Fallen said."he's a cute one."

"Sister let us focus on these monsters."Queen said.

They then attacked the monsters, Queen slashes them while Fallen whips them.

"Looks like your attacked failed now."he takes out a sengoku driver but this one was different and puts it on his waist.

Airi saw him take out a lockseed but this one had bones in it."wait that's not the ones you used."

"Henshin."he the opens it.

**FIFTEEN!**

He then inserts it.

**LOCK ON!**

It plays the guitar theme and Airi got ready while the angels to his side, then he cuts it.

**(GUITAR RIFT)**

Then a skull falls on top of him and transforms Yuya into Kamen Rider Fifteen, she got surprised at the form and he then crosses his arms to his chest and takes out the Yomimaru."now you shall face the power of Fifteen."

"Fifteen?"Airi said and she then saw going towards her.

He then clashes blades with her and starts to push her back with each slash of his sword making Airi jump back, she then slashes at him but he blocks her with ease."your still weak."he then pushes her down and she looks at him.

He then powers up with dark energy and she then blushes, he then pushes her away and sees the rest of her army was going towards so he slashes the lockseed.

**(GUITAR RIFT) FIFTEEN SQUASH!**

He then powers up his sword with dark energy and slashes them all causing them to explode, Airi stands there on her knees with a heavy blush and he then looks at her, he walks towards her and she then gets up and flies away.

"So she ran away."Fifteen said and he looks at the summons."will you help me?"they nodded and transformed into stones going towards him.

He then takes them and walks foward.

He then stops and looks to see his side to see a vampire and a sorceress.

"Whp are you?"Fifteen said.

"I am Dora."Dora said.

"And I'm Lamica."she smiled.

"We came to take you for our cause."Dora said and she takes out her knife while Lamica's wings became a sword.

"Bring it."Fifteen said.

They then charge at him as he blocks they're attacks with his sword, he then jumps back and Dora shoots a dark beam at him, then he slashes twice the lockseed.

**(GUITAR RIFT) FIFTEEN AU LAIT!**

He then charges his blade and shoots a dark slash at the beam destroying it."not bad but I can become even stronger."he then takes out a lockseed that has the heisei riders and opens it.

**KIVA!**

The zipper opened to make the Kiva arms come down surprising them and he then inserts it and slices it.

**LOCK ON! (GUITAR RIFT)**

The arms then fell on top of him.

**KING OF THE VAMPIRE!**

The arms then opened and completed the suit, he then charges at them and starts to push them back while Lamica blushes a bit at the form, he then hits them back with a powerful blast and slashes the lockseed.

**(GUITAR RIFT) KIVA SQUASH!**

He then lifts it leg to make the hells gate and jumps to the sky doing Kiva's rider kick and he hits causing an explosion sending them away.

He then lands on the ground and saw them getting up.

"We need to go."Dora said and she saw Lamica with a goofy smile and blush."don't just stand there."she then drags her by the arm.

Fifteen then cancels the forms and transforms back.

"Those two are weird."Yuya then sees a case nearby and goes towards it, he then opens it to be surprised to see a doll there."a doll."she has a pink dress and a bow on her blonde hair, he picks her up and sees the key on the case."it's better to wind her up."he then winds her up and puts her down.

He then saw her get up while glowing and she then opens her eyes, she then smiles at him and said."hello big brother."

"What?"Yuya said.

"My name is Hinaichigo and I'm a Rozen Maiden."Hinaichigo said.

"A rozen maiden."Yuya said and the way she acts it's like his own sister back home.

"Yes, I came to help you since your a cool rider."Hinaichigo said and he got surprised.

"You know what I am."Yuya said and she nodded."okay, this is weird."

She then puts her hand foward to show her ring."kiss the ring and we will be connected and we'll be best friends."

Yuya looks at it and shrugs, he then kisses it making it glow and he saw a ring appear on his hand."I see, so my power will help you."

"Thats right."Hinaichigo said.

"Okay."Yuya picks her up and the case."let's go."they then walk foward to his house.

When he arrived he goes foward first and he saw Nyx and Leina go up to him."Yuya."

"Hello girls, we will be having a new friend with us."Yuya said.

Leina looks behind him and blushes a bit.

"What?"Nyx said.

"Kyaaah."they then saw Leina holding Hinaichigo."what's her name Yuya?"

"Her name is Hinaichigo, she will be living with us."Yuya said.

"Hina's a little tired."Hinaichigo said.

"Don't worry."Leina then brings her to the rooms and Nowa saw her.

"Hey a cute doll."Nowa said and her monkey saw her too.

"So Hina will help you my lord?"Nyx said.

"Yes, she has decided to join me and."Yuya smiles at Hina."she reminds me of someone back home."that confuse Nyx.

Back at Helheim Forest a a little girl wearing a white dres with long blonde goes behind a tree and then peeks over to reveal her eyes one was red and the other was lime green, she smiles and she goes over to another tree but then two arms grabbed her to reveal Mai.

"Got you Rei."Mai smiled.

"Mommy."she hugs her."when will big bro come back?"

"Later Rei, Yuya has a big mission."Mai said.

"I know, I'm hungry."Rei said.

"Don't worry let's go eat."Mai said and they walk together.

**Note:heres the Halloween chapter with Fifteen's reveal, Hinaichigo appeared being one of the few dolls appearing and Yuya got two summons, yes the little girl from the opening is Yuya's sister and any information about her will be revealed later since it's a surprise, now to answer the reviews:"Guest DCDGojira it's just for fun I just wanted to make a opening plus it's not like I waited a whole day to make it I sent it with the real chapter, Guest yes he does he just had a extra for Nyx."**


	11. Chapter 10 A New stage

**Chapter 10 A New stage**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim or Queens Blade**

At Heaven Nanael was talking to the Head Angel and said:"so I was there to witness the might of Yuya who is a god, can you believe it, he's a real god that came to join the Queen's blade."

"I see, then it's amazing that a god would join, Nanael I have a mission for you and that's to participate the Queen's blade."the head angel said.

Nanael blinks but then gets shocked."What?! But I'm an angel not a fighter and no angel in history as ever participated."

"Because there was no need for it but the rules never said that one cant, as you know that Queen Aldra is not like any queen in the past, she has kept her rule through assassination and we don't know if she is a human or not, to avoid a war that happened long ago we need to see what she's planning."Head Angel said.

"I see, so you want me to spy on her, well maybe winning wouldn't be so bad."Nanael said.

"Actually, I want you to help yougn Yuya to win."Head Angel said.

"What?!"Nanael said.

"I can see his actions and the way he is, he's a pure man with the right motives, he will be a great king."Head Angel said and she gives her a bottle of milk."this will help on your mission."

**At the capital**

Yuya and Leina were walking around the city exploring and Leina said:"wow this place is amazing."

"Yes, but don't let looks fool you."Yuya said.

They then saw Tomoe and Shizuka talking together.

"Tomoe, Shizuka."Leina said.

They were now together at a table.

"So you didn't find a place yet."Yuya said.

"No, but as members of the Queen's blade we can get a house for free."Shizuka said.

"Yeah, we found one for us."Leina said.

"Also I thought you would be with your sisters."Tomoe said.

"It's because were sisters, I don't want to depend on them, I also made real friends with Yuya, Nyx and Nowa."Leina said.

"Yeah, and you have grown since the first time we met Leina."Yuya said making her smile.

"So Yuya are you really going to join the Queen's Blade?"Tomoe asked.

"Yes, not for me, but for the people, Aldra has been treating land badly so I must protect it."Yuya said.

"Hey Tomoe why do you want to participate in the Queen's Blade'"Leina asked her.

"To save my country, it was filled with corruption so I went to the Queen's Blade to save it, but now I also want to take revenge."she said surprising Yuya.

"A group of ninjas attacked her friends when they were trying to get to the capital, they sacrificed themselves to protect her, we believe it was Aldra who sent them."Shizuka said.

Yuya bangs the table and said:"why that monster, she doesn't want competition so she would prefer if her rivals all die before facing her."then he thought of something."wait a minute, maybe the queen is weaker than what we think."

"What?"Leina and Tomoe said.

"I see, if she needs to send so many assassins maybe she's afraid that we'll take her throne away."Shizuka said.

"But before we go there we must face the first problems which is the other competitors."Yuya said.

"Leina what is your reason for being here?"Tomoe asked.

"It's not a grand as yours but I want to help Yuya, I want to face stronger opponents so I can get stronger too, but I want Yuya to be the one to win this."Leina said and he smiles.

"That's a very pure wish."Tomoe said.

"Yeah, she's doing it for the guy that helped her."Shizuka said.

Many of the members were around the area with like Nyx at the house, she looks to see Hinaichigo drawing a picture and she shows it to her."all done."it's a kid drawking of Gaim making her chuckle.

"That's nice."Nyx said.

Walking around the area was none other than Rei Kazuraba, she then looks around the area and it was getting dark."no, I wanted to see big bro first before going back home."she then pouted.

"Hey."she then looks back to see Claudette and Elina and Elina said:"what's a little child out there?"

"I came to se big bro."Rei said.

Claudette looks at her and stares at her eyes, she then gets surprised and said:"Elina, she's Yuya's sister."

"What?!"Elina said.

"Wait, you know big brother?"she smiles and she then looks up to see the sun was setting."oh no!"she then runs foward.

"Hey wait."Claudette said.

"No time, I need to get home."Rei said.

"She's weird."Elina said.

Rei then goes foward and she then sees Melona sitting on the edge of a bridge."What an adorable little girl."she smirks.

Rei looks at her and said:"evil!"

She then jumps down and walks towards Rei."well now that I know your Yuya's sister, this will be interesting."she then noticed her smirk."what's so funny?"

"You think you can defeat me, when I'm a goddess too."Rei then takes out her Sengoku driver.

"No way!"Melona said.

She then puts it on her waist and takes out different kind of lockseed."henshin."she then opens it.

**HELLS!**

She then inserts it to the driver while a zipper opened to make vines come out of it.

**LOCK ON!**

She then slices the lockseed.

**SOIYA! HELLS ARMS!**

She then gets covered by the vines making her form get bigger.

**SHINRYUAKU NO KAJITSU!**

She then transforms into Kamen Rider Sylphy, Claudette and Elina came and get shocked to see that.

"She really is Yuya's sister."Claudette said.

"I am Kamen Rider."she then dances a bit."Sylphy."she puts her hands on her face.

Melona stepped back and sees Sylphy chargin at her with a spear, she then dodges a few stabs before she got hit away, she then gets up and shoots acid only for Sylphy to make vines block it and she then jumps to the sky, she lands on the vines and uses them as a support to stand up, she then shoots many energy blasts sending Melone flying back.

"I don't believe it, she can fight one of the Swamp Witches soldiers like it was nothing."Elina said while she and her sister were shocked.

She then slashes her lockseed twice.

**SOIYA! HELL AU LAIT!**

She then raises her hand and makes a giant energy orb of her armor's color and throws it at Melona making her explode, she was then sent to a wall and she looks at her scared.

"How, how is a little girl this strong?"Melona said.

"You can't beat me, even big bro can be way stronger than me."Sylphy said.

Melona then ran away and then Sylphy felt her stomach getting hungry, she then falls to the floor and said:"I'm hungry."that made the sisters sweat drop."well."she then gets up."time to go home."she makes a zipper open and goes inside it making it close.

"That's one bizzare girl."Elina said.

Yuya was at his house and he looks outside since he felt something familiar, Hinaichigo was next to him and said."What's wrong Yuya?"

"I felt a familiar energy, one I haven't felt in a long time."Yuya said.

At the Queen's castle Aldra was walking alone in a area with many crystals, then she goes back to her throne room to see it was empty except for a guy there at her throne he was looking at it with a black and orange jacket.

"Who are you?"she demanded.

He then looks back to reveal his black hair that was shaggy and his red eyes, he then looks at her with a smirk, his jacket has the symbol of Shocker."someone that will take this place for himself."

Aldra chuckles and said:"my aren't you a interesting one."she uses her eye's ability only for him to appear next to her grabbing her throat."what?!"

He looks at her and smirks."that won't work."he then takes out a device."henshin."

**GAIM!**

He then inserts it on his chest and transforms into Another Gaim shocking her, he then slams her to the ground and raises his other hand to make a energy come out of her, then Delmore appears with his mouth being held by Another Gaim's hand.

"Impossible."Delmore said.

"Now die."he then slashes at Delmore making him explode while she was shocked."now with that fool gone I can now start taking over this capital slowly."he then zaps her mind making her scream."I'll turn you into my little puppet so that I will become it's true ruler, when Gaim comes I will kill him."he then laughs.

A new evil has appeared and taken over the castle, Yuya has a bad feeling since he knows something is going to happen and he'll just have to be careful.

**Note:heres the first chapter of Gaim's season 2, Rei made a second appearance and she's the newest female rider of Gaim, Another Gaim came and took over the castle becoming it's true ruler while Aldra is now a puppet ruler now to answer the reviews:"Guest-zx well that I can't say."**


End file.
